Like father Like son
by PaperPlanes-Diamonds
Summary: Aaron struggles to find the truth and when he does he doesn't like what he sees, espically when people are right about his Dad. Please R&R! All are very appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Jackson, you haven't seen our Aaron have you?" Chas asked Jackson, when she spotted him walk past her table in the pub.

"Oh no. Not since this morning. Why?" Jackson asked, taking a seat at the bar, close by.

Chas left her seat, next to Charity and Debbie at the table they occupied, and took a seat beside Jackson.  
"Well it's nothing really." Chas started, Jackson could tell she had something to say but was holding back, unsure. "It's about Aaron . . ."

"Chas . . ." Jackson begun, she had something on mind. "You can tell me."

"Aaron's dad, he contacted me yesterday evening, wanting to speak to Aaron." Chas told Jackson, trusting him but still hesitating all the same.

"Well are you going to tell him? Aaron, I mean." Jackson said.

"I'm not sure. Not now anyway, not until I know why all of a sudden he's interested."

"Chas, he needs to know."

"He doesn't. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You can't keep this from him. I can't lie to him."

"You won't be. You just won't mention it. I've told his dad to keep away for now."

"You can't do that Chas. You can't keep a son and father apart." Jackson told her, knowing how much he missed his dad.

"Yes I can. Especially when it's Aaron and Gordon, he only causes trouble for our Aaron." Chas commented, before she got up. "Don't mention a word to him or anybody else. I trust you."

Chas took her seat with Charity and Debbie at their table and continued to sip her drink which she had left behind, like she hadn't had the conversation with Jackson at all. Jackson was the only one she had mentioned Gordon contacting her, she hadn't even told Charity.

Just as Diane went over to Jackson to take his order, Aaron walked through the door. Still dressed in his oily navy overalls and covered in black grease, he took a seat next Jackson at the bar and yawned.

"Make those two beers please." Jackson told Diane, handing her the money to pay for them.

"Right you are," Diane answered, going away to get them both a beer.

"How're you sleepy?" Jackson asked, looking at his boyfriend who looked shattered.

"Great." Aaron answered sarcastically, rubbing his hands over his hair which he did when he was stressed or tired.

"Cain's been working you too hard. What time did you have to get into work this morning? You were gone when I woke." Jackson said, accepting the beers off of Diane who placed them down on the bar with a smile before attending to another customer.

"Seven. I think." Aaron answered, before taking a long sip from his beer. "Thanks."

"You can't keep going in that early. What's he got you doing for all this time?"

"Fixing cars?"

"Yeah, I get that. You're doing too much. Seven till seven at night is a bit extreme, sometimes till nine at night."

"Yeah I get it. `Doing too much, need to slow down.'" Aaron mimicked, smiling. "What did my mum want?"

"Nothing really, saw me on my own and came over to have a chat." Jackson lied.

"Oh okay." Aaron brought.

They didn't stay long in the WoolPack Aaron couldn't keep his eyes open during the last beers they had. Cain had been working him too hard recently, making him turn up early for work and working longer hours. They had a massive rise in the amount of cars handed over to them to fix and with Ryan off work and Cain disappearing every few hours, it was up to Aaron, and sometimes Debbie, to make sure the cars met their deadlines.

Jackson watched Aaron, as he drunk the last few sips of his beer, struggle to keep his eyes open. He found it quite amusing, but worried him a bit, he shouldn't be so tired. Although, he did find Aaron quite cute and innocent fighting the tiredness.

"Come on then sleeping beauty, let's get going." Jackson boomed making Aaron jump, placing his empty glass on to the table they had grabbed earlier.

"W-what? I'm coming." Aaron innocently murmured, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's get you into bed." At this Jackson received a dirty look off of Aaron. "- No. To sleep, nothing else."

It didn't take them long to get back to Smithy Cottage, they headed straight upstairs to sleep. When Jackson got back from putting his clothes in the dirty laundry bin, in the bathroom, Aaron was asleep on top of the bed still fully clothed.

"Aaron!" Jackson prodded, trying to wake Aaron up so he could get him changed and into bed, he would be more comfortable. Instead he only got a moan from Aaron, as he carried on sleeping in his overalls. "Aaron! Come on. Wake up!"

"Leave me alone." Aaron mumbled, swatting Jackson away and snuggling deeper into the duvet.

"No Aaron, you need to wake up." Jackson told him, grabbing hold of Aarons shoulder and turning him over on to his back. "Come on. You're still dressed in your overalls."

It took a while, but Aaron woke up, got changed and climbed straight back into bed to sleep. He had to be up in a few hours to go back to work again, he needed all the sleep he could get. Jackson laid beside him in the dark, thinking over the conversation he had had with Chas wondering whether he should continue to keep it a secret from Aaron. In many ways he thought it was best not to tell Aaron, things at the moment were going so well, everyone was happy. They didn't need someone from the past raking up forgotten feelings and causing trouble. But at the end of the day, Aaron had a right to know, and Jackson would want to know if his dad contacted him.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Aaron was the first one awake the next morning, again. He left Jackson asleep in the double bed they both shared, as he didn't need to get up in another hour or so. Downstairs he made himself a cup of coffee, to wake him self up, before he went back up to get a quick shower. He wasn't in the best of moods that morning; he was too tired which made him moody. He wasn't looking forward to going outside to work in the freezing November weather, it just made him want to crawl back into bed with Jackson even more.

At the garage Cain was already there, sitting on of the chairs inside with his feet up on the side holding a cup of warm drink. When he noticed Aaron getting closer, he picked up a pair of keys from the side and threw them at Aaron expecting to him to catch them. Instead he fumbled with the catch and dropped them on the stoned floor.

"Think fast." Cain laughed.

"Shut up." Aaron responded, unlocking the car who's keys he had received.

"Some ones in a mood this morning." Cain winded him up from inside the garage.

"Have you got one of them for me?" Aaron asked, noticing the cup of coffee he was drinking.

"You know where the kettle is." Cain answered, putting his finished cup down and heading back over to the car he was fixing.

"Nice one, Cain. First you drag me into work too early in the morning and then you don't even get me a coffee." Aaron complained, dragging a tool box out the garage.

"Quit complaining, you know where the kettle is." Cain answered, before he changed the subject. "I've got to pop out later, I wont be long, behave while I'm out."

"Again. You went out yesterday." Aaron moaned.

"Yeah, well it's up to me when I do and don't go out."

"And it's me who has to cover."

"Look who's getting mouthy."

Just as Cain said he would, he left Aaron around lunch time, leaving him to fix the wires in the dashboard of a Vauxhall Corsa. Debbie was no where to be seen all morning, so Aaron was on his own to man the phones and to make sure the cars were fixed by their deadlines, apparently she was taking Sarah somewhere today. Aaron didn't mind that much, at least being on his own he could have the radio on his favourite station and as loud as he wanted, Debbie wasn't there to annoy him and Cain wasn't winding him up.

"That was quick!" Aaron shouted to he thought was Cain walking up the gravel drive. When there was no answer, Aaron looked up from trying to connect two tricky wires together to see who it was.

It was his dad, standing bold as brass with his hands in his pockets just a metre away from him. He hadn't changed much over the past few years Aaron hadn't seen him. He was still the same man, who chucked him out, abandoned him, and gave up, in Aaron's eyes.

"What do you want?" Aaron demanded.

"You alright?" Gordon asked, ignoring his son's aggressive, blunt tones.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron continued, not able to figure out why this man was back in his life.

"Aaron, I'm here to talk." He said.

"To talk?" Aaron spat, looking down at him. "You turn up after all these years, just to talk?"

"No- yes, no. To apologise as well." Aaron's father said, realising it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Well . . . which is it? No? Yes?" Aaron seethed, anger swelling as all the horrid memories of his father came flooding back.

Aaron stepped out of the car and chucked the pliers he had in his hand at that moment, into the car. He wasn't happy, he couldn't work out after all these years, his father just magically appears wanting to talk and apologise. Things weren't as easy as that, things never where . . .not when he was concerned.

"Aaron, I know things have been hard for you. And I haven't exactly been there for you through any of it-." Gordon began, before he was interrupted.

"-Exactly, you weren't there, through any of it. You kicked me out remember. What makes you think I want anything to do with you?" Aaron began to shout, losing his temper. "Just leave me alone!"

"I should have listened to your mother, when she said I should have stayed away." Gordon said, not realising he had let the cat out of the bag. "But I couldn't. I regret every wrong thing I done to you. But I was there when your mother wasn't, do you remember?"

Gordon was right; he had been there for him when his mother didn't want him around anymore. He'd spent most of his childhood, living with his father, when his mother was off partying and forgetting who he was. She had visited him a few times a year, make sure he knew she was and that he didn't forget about her. But she hadn't turned her back on him completely, not like his dad did, yeah she'd kicked him out a few times, told him off, given up hope, but she'd always came round in the end.

"What do you mean, `should have listened to your mother'?" Aaron fumed, catching every word his father had told him.

"Like I said." Gordon now said smiling.

That was all Aaron had to hear before he turned on his heels and headed down towards Katie's house, in search of his mother. Why had she not told him? He thought as stormed down the street, leaving his father at the garage who was shouting after him.

As soon as Aaron reached Katie's front door, he begun to bang his knuckles on the solid painted green wood. "Mum!" Aaron shouted, hoping his mother would answer quicker if he shouted.

Chas got to her feet and opened the front door, as soon as she heard the banging. At first she did wonder who it was, until she herd "Mum" being shouted by Aaron. Thoughts raced, through her brain as she tried to work out what may have happened to make him so angry.

"What's the matter love?" Chas asked, stepping to the side to allow him to storm into the lounge.

"You lied!" Aaron shouted, pacing around the lounge shooting her a filthy look.

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" Chas asked, her heart pounding, hoping that he knew nothing about his father talking to her. _Jackson wouldn't have gone against her?_She thought, _No he wouldn't of, she'd told him not to. _

"You know what I'm talking about! You spoke to him!" Aaron seethed, his temper flaring the more she played innocent.

"Aaron, I only did it to protect you." Chas said, hoping it would calm him down.

"To protect me! You lied to me."

"Let's just sit down and talk about it." These words were like a red flag to bull. Aaron aimlessly he hit out with his left fist and punched a dent in one of Katie's lounge walls. "Aaron!" Chas cried out, shocked at his loss of temper.

Aaron just looked at her, before disappearing out of the house. He didn't want to listen to her any longer, for all he knew she was lying to him. Chas followed him outside and chased after him down the road, she was determined to make him see where she coming from.

"Aaron! Wait, just listen to me." Chas begged, now walking quickly beside him to keep up with his quick pace. "Have you hurt yourself?" He just ignored her and continued walking, he wasn't sure where he was going, and he just needed to calm down, he couldn't deal with her fussing. "Don't ignore me!"

"Why can't you see I don't want to talk to you?" Aaron shouted at

Nobody was home when Aaron reached Smithy Cottage. He'd managed to get back without anybody seeing what state he was in. He wasn't in the mood for the likes of Betty to ask 20 nosy questions. _Who the hell did his father think he was? _Aaron thought as he went upstairs to the bathroom. His hand looked a mess, there was no way he could hide this from Jackson. He would be mad at him for fighting and Aaron didn't want Jackson in a mood with him as well as his father showing up today.

Cuts and bruises already adorned Aarons right hand he hissed as the wash cloth he was using to wipe away the blood made a cut sting.

"Aaron?" He herd Jackson call from downstairs. "Aaron, you home?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Aaron shouted back, panicking about how Jackson would react to how he had been fighting. He didn't want Jackson to be disappointed in him. He had tried so hard lately to not lose his temper, but his dad turned up and spoilt it.

"You alright?" Jackson shouted back, still downstairs most probably making him self of a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Aaron quickly washed away the rest of the blood on his hand as he well as he could, biting his lip when the cuts stung. He was soon descending the stairs and walking into the kitchen, his head staring down at the floor prolonging the time when Jackson would get a good look at his face. Luckily, Jackson was facing away as he sat down at the kitchen table, pouring hot water into the cups.

"How come your home?" Jackson asked, still with his back to him.

"Cain sent me back for a while." Aaron answered, almost telling the truth.

"Oh did he? That was nice of him." Jackson said, picking up the cups of tea and handing Aaron a cup of Coffee. "Aaron . . ."

Forgetting, Aaron took the Cup with his right hand, showing Jackson his bruised and grazed right hand.

"Aaron, what did you?" Jackson fumed, forgetting to get the facts and just assume.

"Jackson . . .It's not what it looks like." Aaron breathed, pleading in his eyes.

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Yeah-."

"Then it's exactly what it looks like. You lost your temper, AGAIN. You just can't control your self can you?" Jackson shouted. "What did I tell you last time? I can't be with you if you keep thinking with your fists!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry okay. But-" Aaron tried to explain but was only shouted down by Jackson.

"But what? You can't help yourself can you? Always, always got to lose your temper, be the 'ardman." Jackson fumed. "I told you if you went after Mickey, we're over. And it still applies now."

"It's not Mickey. It's my DAD!" Aaron shouted, trying to make Jackson listen.

"What?" Jackson stopped in his tracks. He was fully aware of Aaron's dad being back on the scene so he had no reason not to believe him. But did his dad really do this to him? He just wanted to talk didn't he? Jackson dad had hit him once, maybe twice, but never made this much of an impact on him, like Gordon had to Aaron. "I thought he just wanted to talk?" Jackson slipped.

"Talk? What do you mean you thought he just wanted to talk?" Aaron caught, "Did you know as well!"

"Aaron . . . I swore not to say anything. It was for the best." Jackson stumbled, realising Aaron was now becoming angry.

"For the best?" Aaron seethed, hanging on each word. "What part of my dad turning up at the garage and getting into fight with me, was for the best?"

"We didn't think he would actually turn up." Jackson said. "We thought he would get the message when you didn't call him and never bother you again."

"Well you thought wrong!" Aaron spat glaring at Jackson.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry." Jackson apologized, taking steps towards Aaron and placing a hand on his arm.

Aaron just snatched his arm back, like it had been burnt by something hot, before getting up and storming upstairs. "Aaron!" Jackson called after him, knowing it was a wasted breath.

Aaron slammed his bedroom door behind him, hoping it gave Jackson an inkling of how angry he was feeling right now, after finding out his mother and boyfriend had kept his father trying to contact him a secret between them. Today was only getting worse, as it went on. Aaron breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm his temper before he hurt his fists anymore.

He herd the front door close, as Jackson left, he wasn't surprised. He wouldn't want to be left in Smithy Cottage with himself when he was this angry. He let out a deep sigh and switched his radio on, before going over to his bed and lying down. He was in no hurry to get back to work, Cain would most probably be on his back about it later, but at the moment he didn't care, why should he?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aaron, you coming down for Dinner?" Paddy called up the stairs, hoping Aaron would answer. Jackson had already warned him about what kind of mood Aaron would be in, when he walked through the door. They'd both been home an hour and hadn't herd a word from Aaron. "Aaron?" Paddy called again.

For a moment Jackson had thought Aaron had gone out and hadn't bothered to send them text telling them he wouldn't be home for Dinner, but then he herd heavy footsteps descending the stairs.

"You alright?" Paddy asked him, as he took a seat opposite Jackson, glaring at him. Obviously he was still fuming about what Jackson had done.

When Aaron didn't answer Jackson stepped in "Hey, you going to answer Paddy. He was talking to you, just because you're in a mood with me doesn't mean you can take it out on him."

"Don't even start." Aaron spat at Jackson, as Paddy began to place the plates with their dinner on them, onto the round kitchen table.

"Woah." Jackson said calmly, holding his palms up at chest level in surrender. "I'm only saying."

"Pity you couldn't only say earlier, about my dad." Aaron continued, ignoring Jackson's hints about not wanting to get into a fight.

"Aaron, don't, not now, while we're having dinner." Jackson breathed.

"No! I wanna know why you didn't tell me!" Aaron fumed, glaring at Jackson, while Paddy just sat between them trying to ignore them both eating his dinner.

"Like I said earlier, your mother told me in confidence."

"And. . . Still doesn't mean you couldn't tell me! How would you like it if I didn't tell you your dad called me the other day!" Aaron shouted, losing his temper completely.

Aaron had got him there. He would want to know if his dad had tried to contact him. Yeah, he would be angry with his dad at first but after a time, hopefully, they would get on how they used to years ago. But then Chas has told him Gordon caused trouble for Aaron and at the moment everything was going okay, as okay as they could be. She was right though, he'd only been back less than a day in Aarons life, and he'd already managed to cause an argument between Jackson and Aaron. How much more trouble could he cause if he stayed longer.

"Aaron, just calm down." Paddy told him, having had a enough of the teens outburst.

"Calm down? He lied to me!" Aaron shouted, Paddy having no effect on him.

"No. I just didn't tell you." Jackson shot back.

"Same thing, You kept a secret from me, a secret I should know about."

"Oh, and you don't."

"No. I don't." Aaron answered truthfully he always tried to tell Jackson everything, no matter how hard it was. He was hurt that Jackson had kept this from him, kept a secret from him. "Where as you accuse me of fighting! Don't you have any belief in my at all!"

"Aaron, of course I do-"

"You can't have that much belief, if you don't even listen to me when I tell you otherwise!" Aaron shouted, tears brimming in his eyes threatening to fall. He swore to himself he wasn't going to cry, no matter how hurt he was from Jackson's actions.

"I'm sorry okay." Jackson said simply before leaving the room. He knew he had hurt Aaron. Aaron was only pushing him away, like he always did when he feared things were going to go wrong.

A week later and things were still icy between Jackson and Aaron. Aaron barely spoke to him most of the time, only speaking when Jackson tried to get him to talk, to hold a conversation. Aaron was still angry, gradually pushing Jackson away. He'd trusted him, which didn't come easy to him, and he'd held a secret back from him, he was hurt.

Gordon turned up again to the garage, when Aaron was on his lunch break. Knowing nothing about who Gordon was, when he asked where Aaron was, Ryan pointed him in the direction of the pub innocently. He'd found him hunched over a pint at the back of the Woolpack, with Cain beside him, who looked up when he approached.

"Hello Aaron." He said simply, hoping to catch his attention.

"What gives us the pleasure of your company?" Cain drooled, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm here to talk with my son." Gordon answered, trying not to rise to Cain's manner.

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk." Aaron said, before downing the rest of his pint and heading out.

"Wait. You don't have to talk, just listen to me." Gordon rushed.

"I think you misunderstood my nephew." Cain began, standing up in front of Gordon. "He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. So just leave him be."

"It's alright Cain. Just ignore him. I'm sure I'm capable of that, I mean you ignored me for years, so it must be in the genes, right?" Aaron said, nearly out the door.

"Aaron please, just give me a chance. I know we didn't sort things out the other day." Gordon asked. "I'm hoping we can now."

"Why?"

"Because I want to able to know my son, I need to make up all the years I wasn't there for you."

"Aaron, you don't need to lis-" Cain started, before Aaron cut him off. "I'll be at work in five minutes."

"Thank you." Gordon smiled, taking a seat at one of the tables, waiting for Aaron to join him.

"You've got less than five minutes, then I'm out of here." Aaron told him sternly, folding his arms.

"Look, I know we didn't see eye to eye the other day. But I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most." Gordon told him. "I just hope that maybe now, I can start trying to make up all those years I wasn't there for you. Can you forgive me? I really want my Son back."

Aaron didn't answer him for a while, just let him grow even more anxious in front of him. "I don't know. What's with the sudden interest?"

"Can't a dad just want to see his son?"

"No."

". . . Truth is. Sandra left me, she took Charlie with her. And I was hoping we could build bridges together."

"Exactly what I thought!" Aaron fumed, forgetting he was in a pub. "I knew there was a reason! Sandra leaves you and takes your precious baby with her and you come crawling back to me! You creep!"

"Aaron!" Chas cried when she walked into the Woolpack, hearing Aaron's dulcet tones. "I should of none." Chas sneered when she saw that Gordon was with him. "Knew you would be the one winding him up. Come on Aaron, go back to work. Cain's waiting for you."

"No! I want to tell him exactly what I think of him." Aaron growled, ignoring his mother's attempts to get him out of the pub.

"Aaron! Out. Now, before Diane throws you out for scaring away her customers. Leave your father to me." Chas smiled fakery.

"He's not my father. Paddy is." Aaron shot at Gordon, hoping it hurt him like a knife to the gut.

"That's my son." Chas laughed, as she saw the expression of hurt flash across Gordon's face. As soon as Aaron was through the doors she began. "Now Gordon, I hope you don't mind me saying, but Aaron doesn't want anything to do with you. Like I said earlier I would find it best, if you kept well away. You know what us Dingles get like when are tempers get the better can off us."

"But he's not a dingle. He's a livsey. I noticed he hasn't changed his last name."

"Well to be honest with you Gordon, we haven't had a chance to think about last names and changing them the past few years. We've had so much to deal with, Aaron attempting suicide, his granddad and dog dying, that and his court appearance. Which I'm sure you herd about." Chas told him. "And where were you through all of this? Playing happy family's with Sandra and your new baby."

"I have a right to know my own son." Gordon shot at her, losing his temper.

"No, you don't. Not when you haven't been there for him. He's eighteen now, he's grown up, he's can think for himself now. He doesn't want you anywhere near him." Chas told him. "Now leave him alone, that's a warning." Chas flashed him one fake smile, before heading over to Carl and Jimmy, who sat at the other side of the Woolpack.

"What did the creep want?" Cain asked Aaron, when he saw him walk up the gravel.

"Nothing." Aaron snapped, finding it hard to keep his temper in check. Gordon made him so angry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Less of that, thank you." Cain shot at him, annoyed at his nephews lack of respect. "For that you can make me a cup of tea."

"In your dreams." Aaron responds, only to get a glare from Cain making him do as he's told.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Cain calls to him, from outside the garage.

"No."

"I'll ask your mum then."

"He wants to be part of my life, because Sandra and Charlie left him." Aaron told him splashing milk into two red mugs and chucking the empty plastic milk container back in the fridge.

"And. . ." Cain prompted, he was as bad as Pearl – always wanting the details. "Are you going to let him?"

"Hell no." Aaron choked.

Cain just lifted an eyebrow. He was a father himself, he had made really bad decisions when it came to Debbie in the past, but he was grateful when she'd forgiven him. He couldn't bare to think how it would have been without Debbie in his life now, she'd always been the sensible clear thinking daughter any father would have wanted. He hadn't been there for her for a few years, just like Gordon with Aaron, but Debbie had forgiven him. Maybe he could forgive Gordon, like Debbie forgave them. Then maybe they might be half as close as him and Debbie are.

"What?" Aaron snapped, "Don't tell me you think I should!"

"Aaron, I'm only saying this from a dad's point of view. I wasn't there for Debbie most of the time, but she forgave me and I'm glad she did." Cain told him, pointing a spanner in his direction. "And I like to think she doesn't regret doing so." He laughed.

"Yeah but you two are different." Aaron mumbled. "You didn't kick her out."

"No. I ran off, abandoned her, with a load of money I nicked off of the Kings." Cain laughed, reminiscing about Sadie's face when he took off with the bag of money. "I didn't return for years."

"Still it's not the same. He's only came back because of Sandra!"

"Maybe. But I've told you what I think." Cain said, before returning under the bonnet of his car.

What Cain had told Aaron during the afternoon, had given Aaron a lot to think about. The conversation with his dad and with Cain kept replaying over and over again in his head that evening as he sat in front of the T.V with Paddy watching some show about police in America.

"You alright Aaron?" Paddy asked, after a few moments of Aaron staring off into space. Paddy knew things still weren't running smoothly between Jackson and Aaron at the moment and something more was troubling the teen.

"Fine." Aaron muttered, tired of constantly being asked the same question. Paddy remained silent, waiting for Aaron to continue. ". . . It's my dad."

"I should have guessed." Paddy said to himself.

"He. . . He wants to be my dad- I mean, you know, be part of my life." Aaron spilled out, looking at Paddy hoping that the news wouldn't hurt Paddy. He already had a dad as far as he was concerned at that was Paddy, not Gordon.

"And do you want him to be?" Paddy prompted. In some ways he hoped Aaron wouldn't take his father up on the offer –not wanting the father and son bond between them to weaken -, but in others he was happy for him. Aaron deserved all the love he could get from anyone.

"I-I. . . But you're-you. . ." Paddy could see Aaron was struggling to find words to tell Paddy what he thought, due to embarrassment or uncertainty. "You're my dad though. . ." Aaron mumbled low under his breath. Paddy strained to hear.

He was touched by those words. Never would he have thought Aaron would consider him to be his dad. Paddy had always thought of Aaron to be the son he never had and to have those words confirmed made him so overjoyed. "Aaron, that means such a great deal to me son." Paddy told him sincerely. "You do know you can still get to know Gordon again, you don't have to be father and son. Just friends if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Sure you can. Why don't you go call him now? Arrange to meet up somewhere tomorrow. I'm sure Cain will give you the morning off." Paddy told Aaron, who had began to get up off the sofa where he had been curled up. "Don't forget to patch things up with our Jackson while you're at it!" Paddy called after him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hello?" Gordon's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hi. . . It's Aaron." Aaron awkwardly told him. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Gordon answered.

"I was just wondering- if you still want to that is. If you want to . . . meet up tomorrow." Aaron rushed, feeling the colour rush to his cheeks, hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

"Of course. I'm free tomorrow morning, want to meet up in town?" Gordon asked, ignoring the warning Chas gave him earlier.

"Sure."

"Starbucks coffee shop around the corner from the boots store, around about ten?"

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow then." Aaron rushed, hoping to end the conversation fast.

"Okay then, see you. Bye." Gordon managed to say before Aaron ended the conversation by pressing the end button on his mobile. Aaron threw on his Jacket before heading to the bus stop, in search of Jackson who was working in Hotton this week, on a shop re-model, hoping that all could be forgotten about.

The bus rolled to stop a few roads away from where Jackson was working. The air was cold and the wind whipped around harshly, making Aaron zip his Jacket up further and stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, do everything he could to keep the chill at bay. It took fifteen minutes to locate the shop Jackson was working on. It was small privately owned shop, that had sold kitchenware previously but now was in the revamp of selling clothes.

Jackson was standing with his back towards the window, visible under the glaring shop lights, as he applied a base coat of Matt paint to the walls, music blaring from an IPod jack in the corner. Ever so silently, Aaron carefully walked through the Shop door and sneaked up on Jackson. Grabbing him by his bare upper arms with his cold icy fingers.

Jackson jumped out of his skin, whirling round and hitting Aaron with the paint brush he held in his right hand."You idiot!" Jackson shouted, trying to sound serious, only to burst out laughing at the site of Aaron's newly decorated T-shirt.

"Me! An idiot? You're the one who just got white paint on my black t-shirt!" Aaron laughed, snaking his hands around Jackson's waist. Without hesitation he leaned in and touched Jackson's lips with his own, not caring if anybody saw . . . for now.

"What's with sudden change of mood?" Jackson asked, when he pulled away, curious to why Aaron's bad mood had shifted. "Care to shed some light?"

"I'm meeting up with Gordon tomorrow." Aaron told him, thinking he would get a good reaction.

"What? Why?" Jackson blurted out, unable to control his inner questions. "I thought you hated the bloke."

"I did- I thought I did." Aaron answered, stepping back shyly asking. "I was hoping you could come with me?"

"Yeah, course." Jackson replied, before pulling Aaron back into his embrace. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't ever let us fall out like that again." Jackson smiled.

"Or what? You won't talk to me." Aaron laughed, his smile reaching his eyes.

Chas had told him that Gordon was bad news, but now Jackson wasn't so sure. Yeah, he'd caused an argument between them last week, but mainly that was because he kept a secret from Aaron and made assumptions. Right now Aaron was happy, at least he thought he was, his smile for the first time in ages was actually sincere and not him hiding away, trying to make everything okay on his own.

Jackson drove them both in his blue builders van to Hotton, not one for taking buses. Pulling his sleeves of his grey jumper down over his fisted hands, Aaron sat beside him in the passenger's seat staring out of the window, yawning once in a while. Aaron hadn't gotten a good night's sleep last night, turning and twisting on his side worrying about how today would go.

"Maybe I'll get you a large coffee when we get there." Jackson laughed, spotting Aaron yawn for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Maybe" Aaron replied, folding his arms and resting the back of his head on the side passenger window, staring at Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked, breaking after a few seconds of Aaron staring and smiling.

"Nothing." Aaron grinned.

"Nothing?" Jackson pushed, "Come on, what is it? Have I got a cornflake stuck to my face somewhere?"

This only made Aaron laugh even harder. "Aaron!"

"Honestly nothing. You just make me smile."

A little later than they said they would be, both of them walked inside of the Coffee Shop looking around Searching for Gordon. Who sat at the front of the Coffee shop at a assemble of an arm chair, sofa and coffee table.

"Morning." Gordon greeted, standing up. "Who's this?"

Aaron still hadn't gotten used to introducing Jackson as his boyfriend. "Er- this. . .this is-."

"I'm Jackson, a close friend." Jackson smiled and shook Gordon's hand, before they all took a seat. Jackson and Aaron on the sofa, while Gordon occupied the arm Chair.

"Nice to meet you Jackson."

"Pleasure. . . ." Jackson answered. "So, I hear your Aaron's father." Jackson pointed out after a few long uncomfortable silent seconds. "Got any embarrassing stories from when he was little'n?"

"Quite a few." Gordon laughed, grateful for Jackson's conversation starter.

"Well do spill. I'm dying for new material to wind this one up with." Jackson boomed.

"Eh, I don't think you need to tell him." Aaron insisted to his father. "Really, you don't." Aaron shot Jackson a glare.

"Oh but I think I do." Gordon teased. "So there was this one time in play school, he didn't want to be left on his first day. He clung to my leg crying his eyes out that I didn't leave him. For a little 3 year old it took four play school teachers to pull him off of me, ended up in sulk with me for days after, packed his little blue hot wheels toy car and favourite book, disappeared down the road for an hour."

"Aw that's so sweet." Jackson cooed. "My little Aaron throwing a tantrum. Can't imagine that now." Jackson joked, oozing with sarcasm. Aaron shot him glare, worried that his father didn't know about Aaron being gay, about Jackson, about the court case and about the public outing.

"I'm gonna order some drinks." Aaron hinted to Jackson. "Coming with? After all you did say on the way here you would buy me a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Jackson responded, jumping to his feet. "Would you like anything Mr. Livsey?"

"No thanks, I brought myself a coffee earlier while I was waiting, hope you don't mind." Gordon answered, before Aaron and Jackson headed over to the counter at the back of the shop.

"Jackson!" Aaron hissed to his boyfriend. "Could you- you know. Stop being so open."

"I don't get what you mean Aaron." Jackson told him, hoping he wasn't getting at what he thought he was.

"I don't think he knows I'm gay." Aaron whispered, ashamed by the sentence.

"Oh Aaron." Jackson whined. "I really hoped you gotten past this. Besides, I think he may have seen it in the papers, hate to disappoint."

"I don't think he did." Aaron said before an assistant came to take his order. "One large coffee and a regular, please. Oh! I'll take one of those as well." Aaron added noticing a large plain muffin in the display counter.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm paying for that!"

"I know." Aaron said, taking his muffin and large coffee from the assistant, to re-join Gordon.

"Thanks" Jackson mumbled to himself.

"I'll have to take you sometime. It's an amazing place, Dubai." Gordon told Aaron. "I loved working over there the past two years. Sun, sea, sand."

"Yeah, Jackson likes to travel a bit as well don't you?" Aaron contributed.

"Well I wouldn't call it traveling, just a lot of abroad holidays. Haven't been to no where as amazing as Dubai." Jackson said, having his worst fears confirmed. Gordon didn't know about Aaron being gay, he hadn't been in the country in the past two years, to read the paper or hear any news about his home country let alone county. How Aaron was going to tell Gordon, Jackson didn't know, that was if he was going to at all.

"Oh no." Aaron mumbled to himself catching the time on the clock hanging on one of the mocha colored walls. "I was supposed to be in work half an hour ago. Cain's gonna go mental!"

"Cain?" Gordon asked.

"My uncle, mums brother?"

"Oh." Gordon said, remembering exactly who he was, how could he forget the blunt mouthed tough brother of Chastity Dingle.

"We best get going then." Jackson said, placing his finished cup on the table and standing up. "Nice meeting you Mr. Livsey."

"Same, Jackson. Thank you again Aaron." Gordon said, smiling at them both. "We'll have to meet again. Somewhere less formal."

"Maybe you could come over to ours." Jackson suggested without consulting in Aaron.

"That would be great."

Jackson waited until they were in the van and driving back to the village before corning Aaron.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Jackson asked.

"What?" Aaron asked, confused.

"About Bob and Viv." Jackson mocked, sighing. "About you and me!"

Aaron didn't say anything, just remained silent and stared out straight ahead.

"Well?"

"It's just- . . . everything's going so well at the moment." Aaron mumbled. "I don't want everything to be ruined."

"To be ruined?" Jackson laughed. "You really think telling your father that you're gay will ruin things? If he doesn't like that fact that you're gay, there's no point in him being in your life."

"Yeah but-."

"But nothing." Jackson interrupted. "If he's got that great intentions to stay in your life, he'll be there after you tell him, accepting it."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't get it." Aaron shouted to Jackson, as he pulled on his jacket.

"Don't get what? I've been there Aaron!" Jackson told him, following him as he charged down the stairs. He was frustrated that Aaron didn't seem to get that he did have some idea what he was going through, how he was feeling, how scared he was. But it seemed Aaron was having none of it, it was like they were back to square one again. Just like when they first met.

"Yeah and so have I!" Aaron fumed. Why wasn't Jackson getting it that he didn't want to tell his dad? He was scared. Unsure of what reaction he would get, he still wasn't as comfortable as Jackson about being gay. His dad had never expressed any understanding towards gay relationships when he was younger, always coming out with a snide comment. He didn't want to lose him again. He'd put on a brave face when his dad washed his hands of him last time, he didn't think he could do it again if it were to happen again.

They were now going to meet him for the third time and Jackson was hoping Aaron was going to tell his dad. They were supposed to be getting to know each other again, meeting up and chatting. But Aaron was keeping a massive part of himself secret from his dad, glaring at Jackson if he became to close in front of his dad. Just like the Aaron in the pub, the night he punched Jackson, he was on the edge of his seat conscious of any move he or Jackson made in the presence of Gordon.

"Just tell him. What's the worst that could happen?" Jackson asked calmly, trying to regain some control of the situation, which was spinning out of hand, fast. Not realising what he had just said, unstil Aaron snapped at him with a come back.

"Urm, let me think!" Aaron mocked, spinning round on his heels so he was facing Jackson now. He shot him a death glare. _How could he forget?_

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew what the younger man was getting at. He'd been hunted down my Adam on one of the builders site he'd been working at, during the month Aaron had nearly died, and been told of what he'd tried to do. Take his own life, all because he was _so_ scared of what people would think, do or say if they found out his secret. But _he_ was here for him this time, he was going to try his damned hardest not to let Aaron feel like that again. "I'm here for you this time. I won't let history repeat itself." He promised.

"Easy for you to say," Aaron snarled, grabbing the front door handle and yanking it open. "I'm not telling him tonight. End of."

"How do you think I feel when you can't bare to look at me? Scared that I might let something slip. Cross the line." Jackson shot back at him, his big brown eyes full of hurt. "I have to hide the fact that we're together, in relationship. I shouldn't have to do that anymore."

Aaron didn't say anything while he crossed the front lawn to Jackson's van. Paddy's car pulled up outside the surgery as Jackson continued to hound Aaron.

"Aaron!" Jackson called after him. "You've got to tell him some time. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow or next week. But it's inevitable. He **will** find out, one way."

"Oh, is that a threat? If I don't, you will." Aaron fumed in his face

". . . I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-."

Walking over to the younger men stood on his front lawn obviously arguing, Paddy interrupted them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Aaron snapped still glaring at Jackson.

"Well there's obviously something going on, otherwise you wouldn't be so worked up." Paddy stated, used to Aaron.

"I said nothing." Aaron growled before storming down the hill to the village.

"Sorry Paddy." Jackson said, feeling the need to apologise for his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, that's just Aaron for you." Paddy said before continuing to work out what all the shouting was about. "So, fancy telling me what all that was about?"

"Tea?"

"Come on."

Both men sat in the kitchen to Smithy cottage, sipping on tea and munching on biscuits as they discussed Aaron's current situation which was worrying them both.

"You've got to understand Aaron didn't cope well with something like this last time if you remember." Paddy told Jackson.

"I understand that, but he's got to realise he will find out sooner or later." Jackson sighed. "It's not something he has to keep a secret."

"I know Jackson, I know. But he's still trying to come to terms with it. It hasn't even been a year since he told _me._" Paddy assured the man. "And even back then I forced it out of him, which I know now _never_ to do again, ever."

"I'm not trying to force him to do it." Jackson defended himself, only to receive a sceptical look off of Paddy.

"He'll do it, in his own time."

"Really? I just want a normal relationship with him."

"Normal and Aaron in the same sentence? I wouldn't bet on that." Paddy chuckled before finishing off his tea. "Sorry, must get back to the surgery. Pearl will be driving Rhona mad by now!"

Alone in the kitchen, Jackson took his mobile from his jacket pocket and dialled Aaron's number. He was going to call him and see were he was. He'd stormed straight past the bus stop and his van, so he definitely hadn't gone to see his dad, like planned.

After calling him several time's only to get through to voicemail, Jackson gave up and decided to head to work. He'd taken the afternoon off, so he could go with Aaron again to see Gordon. But now that he wasn't going with Aaron and couldn't get through to him, he didn't see much point doing nothing all afternoon, deciding on work was a more productive way to spend the rest of the day.

Aaron came home late. Jackson had already arrived home from work, showered, had dinner and was in bed when Aaron stumbled upstairs. Silently he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to Jackson in the dark, without a single word. In bed he faced the door, his back to Jackson, his body tense, unlike other night's were he curled up against Jackson for warmth and comfort. For a while Jackson held back on any questions as to where Aaron had been, why he hadn't been answering his phone.

"Where were you?" Jackson asked breaking the silence.

Aaron couldn't have been asleep already, he often found it hard to get to sleep so tonight wouldn't been any different. He was just choosing not to answer, typical Aaron. Silent treatment.

"Aaron, talk to me." Jackson said, rolling over to him and snaking an arm around his waist. The only response he got was Aaron staying incredibly still and silent, tensing his stomach when Jacksons' hand laid to rest there. He was beginning to anger Jackson, but he kept his temper in check, trying to remember that Aaron was confused still, trying to figure things out.

When Aaron still didn't answer, Jackson pulled him on to his back so he could see his face and read his eyes. "Get off." Aaron warned off guard, trying to resist as hard as he could.

"Just talk to me Aaron!" Jackson said loudly, boarding on shouting.

"Why should I? You never listen." Aaron answered closing his eyes tightly, when he could he could feel the tears threatening to fall. He was getting frustrated.

Jackson was hurt by that. "I'll listen now. . . . . . Where were you? I was worried."

"Out."

"Is that all I'm going to get?" Jackson asked, realising he should probably leave it for the night. But he didn't want to go to sleep on an argument, it might escalate over night.

"I went for a walk." Aaron answered opening his eyes and looking at Jackson.

"All this time?" Jackson pushed.

"Yeah." Aaron admitted. He had gone for a walk all this time, taken time out to sit on his own with nothing around him to calm down and think.

"You're freezing." Jackson stated, pulling Aaron closer to him. He was happy when Aaron didn't resist this time, allowing him to embrace him and warm him up. "Did you let you're dad know you couldn't make it today?"

"No." Aaron answered, it seemed tonight he was giving only one word answers.

"Call him in the morning." Jackson said closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Yeah. . . I will." Aaron breathed.

While Jackson slept peacefully beside him, Aaron stayed wide awake, thinking throughout the night. When the first sign of sunshine began to peep through the loosely drawn curtains in the bedroom Aaron decided to crawl out of bed and call his dad, before anybody else in the house was to stir, grabbing a t-shirt to pull one, before heading downstairs quietly.

"Yeah it's me, Aaron." He said down the phone, sitting in the lounge downstairs so nobody upstairs could here him. "Sorry I didn't call yesterday and say I couldn't make it. . . . . . . Yeah, is it alright? . . . . . . See you later-. "

"Interrupting something am I?" Jackson yawned, making his presence known as he entered the lounge.

Aaron ended the call and stood up. He still had to wash and get dressed he was currently standing in the lounge in just his t-shirt and boxers. "No." Aaron said pulling a face.

"Better not be cheating on me with that barman at bar west." Jackson teased slinking his arms around Aaron's neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Or what?" Aaron answered back, grinning. Jackson didn't get a chance to answer before Aaron pulled him into a kiss again.

He had no intention of letting Jackson know he was going to see his dad today. He didn't want him to come with him. He was going to tell his dad on his own. He wanted to make Jackson proud, show him that he could do it. He didn't need anybody to sit with him, he was an adult now. Or so he thought, many others in the village would argue on that one. But he didn't want to lose Jackson and he knew if he carried on he would. Jackson would get tired of him and move on, sick of his temper and insecurities. He tried, but most of the time he couldn't help that side of him, it was who he was. Today he was going to show Jackson he could over come one of those, maybe even both.

Aaron got of the bus in Hotton and walked to Gordon's new flat, on the edge of town. He'd moved in last week and had already managed to unpack most of his things, as he'd left most of them in Dubai still. It didn't take him long to reached the long stretch of expensive apartments, and even less to find Gordon's.

"Come in Aaron." Gordon greeted as he opened the apartment door. He'd gestured for Aaron to go into the lounge and sit down.

Now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he could go through with his intention of coming. On the way up the stairs that led to different apartments, he'd constantly pulled his sleeves down over his hands, something which he usually done when he was nervous. He was nervous.

When his dad followed him into the lounge, the room seemed to get smaller and his mouth became dry.

"Dad . . ." Aaron began. He was determined to get it over with today. He _had_ to tell him today. ". . . I've got- I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Gordon asked taking a seat on the sofa opposite the one Aaron was currently sitting on.

He pulled himself further onto the edge of the sofa, ready to take flight if he needed to, typical Aaron reaction. He rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head so he could rub his temples with his balled fists under the fabric of his sleeves. Still looking towards the floor, avoiding eye contact with his dad, he continued. "I'm. . . I-I don't know how. . . L-last year I tried to, I wanted to. . . Kill myself."

"What? Why?" Gordon interrupted before Aaron got the chance to carry on.

"I did it because. . ." Why couldn't he just come out with the two simple words 'I'm gay'. They weren't that hard to say were they? Although facing a man who had expressed no understanding to homosexuals just hatred seemed a good enough reason as to how hard he was finding the words to roll off his tongue. "Because . . . I'm gay." Aaron whispered quietly to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't hear." Gordon said. "You can tell me."

"I'm – I'm gay." Aaron said a bit louder, only just reaching the older mans ears.

The silence growing, leaving an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Aaron looked up. Why hadn't his dad said something? Anything? He was just staring at Aaron with an expression that was hard to read. "Dad, say something. . ." Aaron asked.

"Don't, call me dad." Gordon spat, hatred now evident on his face.

"W-what?"

"Don't play innocent. You just admitted you're gay!" Gordon roared, shooting up on to his feet. "I hope this is some sick game."

Instantly turning from nervous and scared, to blood boiling through his veins and anger turning his vision red, Aaron quickly equalled the height difference. "'sick game'! This isn't a game!" Aaron shouted.

"I sure hope it is. I don't want a son who is gay!" Gordon snapped, disgusted flittering over his face.

"Well I'm gay! So I guess you do!" Aaron admitted this time more carelessly.

"I don't want you! Not anymore, now that I know what you are!" Gordon cruelly told him, looking him up and down. Chas was right. Gordon only caused trouble were Aaron was concerned.

"Do I make you sick! Want nothing to do with me now!" Aaron roared right in Gordon's face, usually anybody else would have shrunk away from Aaron now. Intimidate and scared by what he might do next. Like father like son, Gordon done just the same. Tears of frustration or anger were now evident on Aaron's face, his jaw clenched tight as a nerve twitched.

"You're sick! I suppose Jackson's just like you, just as perverted." Gordon snidely remarked inches from Aaron's face.

He snapped. It took one mention of Jackson's name to make him break. He lashed out. His fist met flesh and a crack of bone was herd as he broke his father's nose. Gordon stumbled backwards upon impact and shielded his face when the pain shot through his nose. A smirk played on his face as blood dripped from his nose, before swinging at Aaron.

Within seconds they were ripping chunks out of one and other. Two men, just as stubborn, just as strong, just as angered as one and other were intent on causing damage. Gordon shoved Aaron against the door frame, the back of his head flung back and crashed on the wooden post, his vision went black for a split second before his dad began to send blow after blow into his stomach. Groaning in pain, Aaron blinked back his vision and went to push his father off of him.

Gordon's back was leant against a wall as he sat on the floor, breathing heavily and clutching his side. His nose had long stopped bleeding, but there was still dried blood on his face and the collar of his shirt. He'd taken quite a few hits off of Aaron that left him worse for wear.

"I'm sorry."

The words had no effect on Aaron. He lay by the sofa on the floor, struggling to keep his breathing even. His eyes closed as he concentrated, trying to ignore the aching pain in stomach and the shoots of pain that shot through the whole of his body whenever he made the slightest move.

"Aaron."

Gordon edged his way closer to him, he was sorry. He didn't know what had come over him, he'd over stepped the mark by miles. He'd beaten his own son up. His son who had just admitted something big, was now lying on his back in pain, because he couldn't keep his temper in check.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Aaron warned through gritted teeth, without opening his eyes to know Gordon was now reaching out to him.

"Aaron, listen to me. I'm sorry okay? You understand don't you?" Gordon began to ramble, he placed a hand on Aaron's arm stupidly ignoring his son's warning.

Aaron lashed out wildly on the floor, shrugging his father's arm of him. Pain shot ten times worse through his body with the sudden movement. His eyes widened as a cry in pain escaped his lips. But still he continued to move, getting into sitting position for a while before painfully standing.

"Aaron, I really think you should sit down." Gordon shakily said watching Aaron almost drag himself to the door.

"I don't care what you think." Aaron venomously snarled behind himself, grimacing in pain.

"You need a doctor." Gordon snapped, frustrated that his son wasn't listening to him.

"Don't you dare tell me what I need, you have no right!"

Reaching for the phone, Gordon said "Let me call Paddy or Jackson. You can't get home on your own like this-." The phone rattled on the wooden floor as it rolled away when Aaron knocked it from Gordon's hand.

"Paddy and Jackson aren't to know." Aaron warned simply, before turning his back on his father and leaving him.

As he took the stairs, one step at a time aggravating his ribs, he thought of Jackson. When Jackson had come out to his dad, he'd done just the same as Gordon. He'd raised a hand to him. That was why Jackson could not stand violence, why he hated it so much. He didn't want Jackson to know his dad had had the same reaction to his. All the way home he thought of a cover story for his bruising, hoping Jackson would take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm so sorry for the extremly late update. I've been buried deep under art coursework and textiles, plus I've taken up dance classes. Hope you can forgive me. x

Aaron began to panic when the bus, he was on, reached Emmerdale. He hadn't been able to think of a lie to cover up where he had gotten his injuries. On the way home he had managed to catch glimpses of himself in one of the bus windows whenever a shadow was cast against it, showing Aaron's reflection. There was a cut on the left of his forehead, a trickle of now dry blood starting from the cut and travelling down his jaw, soaked up by the hood of his hooded sweatshirt. Gordon must have smashed his head pretty hard on the coffee table. He could tell without looking he would have a black eye in the morning, maybe two. Gordon had head butted him on the bridge of his nose with such force it had sent him spiralling backwards, now there was nothing more but tenderness. His cheekbone throbbed, Aaron knew it wasn't broken although his dad had hit him hard enough to inflict such an injury. No way would he be able to hide the bruising on his face from Jackson. He wasn't blind or stupid. If it was a single bruise or cut, he could say he tripped over and banged his head, easy. He was always clumsy, tripping over things and hurting himself unintentionally. But this, he couldn't hide.

Not only did he have to worry about what Jackson seeing his face, but his body also. Every movement sent jolting pain coursing through his body and when he got off the bus, he was so stiff he could barely move without a hiss escaping his lips. He couldn't bare to think what state he would be in the next day.

"You alright son?" The bus driver asked concerned.

"Yeah. Fine." Aaron answered, before the doors closed behind him.

Slowly he walked up the miss-matched stone path to Smithy Cottage, his heart thundering in his ears. He was frightened how Jackson would react. Would he be angry at him for fighting? He hated fighting. He despised any kind of violence. Jackson had not so long ago threatened to leave Aaron if he couldn't keep a lid on his temper. Would Jackson leave him now, when he finds out that Aaron had lost his temper with his own father and gotten into a fight? He couldn't bare the thought of Jackson leaving him. He hoped he would understand. He'd told Gordon livesy about his sexuality, just like they all wanted him to. It wasn't his fault that things had spiralled out of control, right?

Stepping inside he realised the house was empty. Nobody was at home, the two older men were at work. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list till he came across Adam's number and pressed call.

"Adam can I come over please?" Aaron asked down the phone, when his best friend picked up.

"Yeah, sure mate. Just in the top field at the moment, see you in a few yeah?" Adam answered back.

"Alright. Bye." Aaron said, before ending the call and walking straight through the door again.

It took him twice as long to walk to Butler's farm then it usually did. A niggling pain vibrating through his ribcage every time he took a step forward. He knocked twice on the farm house door before entering. Moira was washing up at the sink when he walked into the kitchen while Adam munched on a bacon sandwich.

"Hey mate, what happened to you?" Adam asked surprised to see his friend in such a state.

"Christ Aaron, sit down!" Moira exclaimed closing the distance between them and pulling out a chair.

"I'm fine." Aaron protested, sitting down opposite Adam.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in such a state." Adam said forgetting about his bacon sandwich for a moment.

"I'll go get the first aid box." Moira excused herself as she left the kitchen.

"Swear you won't tell Jackson." Aaron needed to know what he said wouldn't get back to the older man. He hoped that Moira could patch him as best she could and Adam would help him come up with a cover story.

"Aaron mate, you can't expect me to . . ." Adam protested. Aaron's eyes were almost pleading.

"Adam please!" Aaron almost begged. "He'll hate me."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he won't. But, whatever. . ." Adam sighed seeing his friend in need. "So go on. . . what happened?"

"I went to see my dad on my own. Jackson wanted me to tell him about . . . you know me and him. So I did." Aaron stumbled, looking at the table rather than Adam.

"That still doesn't explain how you come to look like you've lost a few rounds in street fighting."

"He wasn't as understanding as Paddy. Started saying how _sick_ I was. How I practically made his skin crawl. Then he mentioned Jackson and I just flipped." Aaron explained still staring at the table, almost submitting himself to the memories of his dad's fist flying towards.

". . . Aaron? Aaron?" Adam's voice started to get through to Aaron, jolting him from a scene in his head where his dad had grabbed the back of his head and smashed him against the corner of the coffee table. He jumped at the thought. "You alright mate?" Adam asked concerned now, eyeing him wearily, like he was about to grow wings any second.

"Yeah." Aaron snapped.

"Only asking, you zoned out for a second there, thought I'd lost ya." Adam told him as Moira walked in and placed the dusty first aid box on the table in front of them.

"Let's get you patched up." Moira said opening the kit and selecting a few objects.

"You don't have to. . ." Aaron began ready to push his chair backwards and stand up.

"Yes I do. You're hurt badly, so don't be silly. I've got a half a mind to send you to A&E." Moira sighed swiping an alcoholic wipe over Aaron's cut on his forehead. He flinched at the touch and hissed, glaring at her when she mentioned A&E. "But don't worry, I won't." She added.

"Once you've finished patching him up, I'll take him back to Smithy." Adam told Moira.

"Adam-." Aaron began. He couldn't go back looking how he was. Even if Moira had healing hands, he still looked a mess.

"Mate, they're gonna know sooner or later. You can't hide long enough for those bruises to fade." Adam reasoned. Aaron nodded, he knew Adam was right.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Adam asked Aaron as they sat in John Barton's truck outside Smithy Cottage.

"Nah, you're alright." Aaron said as he slowly clambered out of the cabin.

"Text me, yeah?" Adam called after him.

"Will do." Aaron called back over his shoulder as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath before going any further into the Cottage. He could hear Hazel, Paddy and Jackson in the kitchen. Hazel was most probably cooking their dinner like she usually done every week night, he often wondered how him and Paddy survived before Jackson and Hazel moved in. For second, Aaron debated if he could run upstairs before anybody realised he was home and avoid everyone. Before he could put the plan into action, Jackson's voice carried through to the hallway.

"Aaron? Is that you?" Jackson called from the kitchen as he headed towards the front door.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get a shower." Aaron answered him, keeping his head bowed.

"Aaron. . ." Jackson took hold of Aaron's arm to stop him heading up upstairs and turned him round to faced him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Aaron. He cupped Aaron's face with both his hands and tilted his head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"Babe, what happened?" Jackson asked quietly. "You've not gotten into a fight?"

Aaron remained quiet. "Aaron, answer me. You can't just come home looking like this and not say anything." Jackson said louder this time, annoyance and concern lacing his tone.

"Aaron." Paddy said appearing in the kitchen doorway upon hearing Jackson with Hazel. "Oh god."

"I'm alright." Aaron snapped, shrugging off Jackson's attention.

"I don't know if you've noticed love, but you look like you've just been mugged," Hazel commented noticing the cuts and bruises that obscured Aaron's face.

"Were you mugged? Have you got phone and wallet still?" Jackson rambled. He still didn't know what had happened, who had hurt his Aaron.

"I'm gonna have a shower-." Aaron started turning to head upstairs.

Paddy grabbed his arm to stop him "No you won't. Sit down, we need to talk. We need to know who did this to you. Did you get into a fight?"

Aaron did as told and took a seat at the kitchen table in between Paddy and Hazel, Jackson sat opposite him, watching him the whole time. He still tried not to move so much, grimacing when he did. "I told him." Aaron said ever so quietly.

"Told who, what?" Hazel asked, puzzled by the statement.

"His dad." Jackson sighed. He felt guilty. He'd pressured Aaron to tell him.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm not a mind reader. What did he tell him?" Hazel was still puzzled.

"That he's gay-."

"He didn't- No he didn't do this to you did he?" Hazel was shocked such a man could do this to their own son. Jerry, Jackson's dad, had raised a hand to Jackson after he had come out, but nothing to this extent. Aaron was now sat before them black and blue.

". . . Aaron. Did your dad do this?" Paddy asked calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aaron nodded. He felt like he had let them down. They wanted him to tell Gordon about his sexuality and he'd wanted to make them proud and do so. But he'd only gotten into a fight, lost his temper and disappointed them. "I hit back though."

"But your worse of right?" Jackson asked quickly, fearing the worst that Aaron had lost his temper for the last time and was unable to gain a small amount of control of himself.

Again Aaron nodded.

"We should get you to a doctor." Paddy stated. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Aaron was on his feet refusing.

"I'm okay. I'll have a shower, something to eat then go to bed." Aaron protested.

"Aaron-"

"Jackson. No." Aaron warned, knowing Jackson was only going to back Paddy up. "I'll be alright in a few days, if not then I will." With that he left the other's downstairs as he grabbed a shower.

The bruising still had yet to develop, but moving around to undress Aaron had his teeth gritted together the whole time. His eyes tightly shut, he winced as he reached up to turn the shampoo in his hands to lather in his short hair. His ribs screaming in protest, he gave up and just hoped the powerful jet of the shower would rinse all the bubbles from his hair.

With a towel wrapped securely round his waist, Aaron hot footed it across the hall and into his bedroom. He hoped Jackson was still downstairs, but he wasn't. He was sitting on the edge of their bed waiting for him.

"If I'd have known you were going to see him, I would have gone with you." Jackson told him walking over to him.

"I know. I just, I wanted to do it on my own." Aaron breathed.

"I'm here for you this time. You didn't need to do it on your own. You still don't." Jackson said to him, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Get off, you're hands are freezing!" Aaron exclaimed trying to get away from him.

"Warm them up then." Jackson slid his hands under the back of the towel that was currently covering Aaron's lower half.

"Nah you're alright." Aaron said, pulling away. Suddenly becoming aware of the words his dad had let slip. Now his anger wasn't clouding his thoughts, he could clearly remember what his dad said, what he thought of him. "Do you mind? I want to get dressed." Aaron said to Jackson who was standing incredibly close in front of him, making him unable to move towards his pile of clothes on the bed.

The next morning Jackson knew Aaron was in a great deal of pain. He watched him from the bed as he ever so slowly climbed out of bed with great care not to move too much. He bit his lip when he caught glimpse of Aaron's bruising that swirled along his body. On Aaron's back, a bluish angry bruise covered the right side of his ribcage.

"Aaron. . ." Jackson started, making him jump and drop his t-shirt, which he was about to put on. "are you going to work?"

"Yeah." Aaron answered, catching his breath as he bent down to pick up his t-shirt. Like a bullet, Jackson flung the duvet back and clambered out of bed to Aaron. He helped him straighten up and walked him over to the bed, grabbing the t-shirt from the floor afterwards and placing it over Aaron's head.

"I can dress myself." Aaron mumbled to Jackson as he helped Aaron put his arms through the short sleeves.

"Yeah, you can. Just cause yourself a great deal of pain doing so." Jackson smiled to him, knowing he was right. Aaron allowed Jackson to help him get dressed and get downstairs. How he was going to survive the rest of the day at work hunched over broken down cars, he did not know.

Hazel was already downstairs when they entered the kitchen, munching on her toast and reading the morning paper.

"Morning, boys." Hazel acknowledge them. "I thought you would have had a lie-in today."

"Why?" Aaron grumbled, pulling his eyebrows together. "I've got work."

"Work?" Hazel laughed. "Dear, I don't think you'll survive the morning the state you're in this morning."

Aaron glared at her.

"Leave it mum." Jackson warned her. "I can't understand myself either. But that's Aaron for you."

This time Aaron glared at him as he grabbed himself a cup of tea.

"Wonder what Paddy will say when he finds out." Hazel pondered. "I doubt he'll be too pleased. You need a day off to recuperate."

"I'm going to work." Aaron growled as he headed for the door, slamming his cup on the side as he went. Why couldn't they just leave it? He wanted to go to work, end of. He wasn't going to let a few measly bruises get in the way of his daily life.

Cain was already busy inside the garage when he arrived. He headed over to where his overalls were kept and pulled them on.

"I've got half a mind to fire you." Cain called over to him from underneath a car. "Next time you decide to take the day off, ask me first."

"Whatever." Aaron sighed, he couldn't deal with Cain right now.

"It's not 'whatever'. . ." Cain argued pulling himself out from underneath the car. His voice trailed off at the sight of the bluish bruises showing on Aaron's face.

Aaron turned on his heal, grabbing a set of car keys as he went. "Aaron!" Cain ordered grabbing hold of Aaron's arm. "Does your mum know about this?"

"What's it to her!" Aaron spat.

"She's your mum, she has a right to know." Cain seethed, glaring at Aaron. "What happened? Please tell me you don't have to appear in court."

"I got in a fight with Gordon." Aaron mumbled.

"Why?" Cain demanded, he didn't pussy foot around like Paddy and Jackson.

"I told him about me and Jackson, he kept saying _stuff_ and I lost it." Cain smirked at the news. "It's not _funny" _Aaron roared.

"No." Cain agreed. "Just hope you gave as good as you got. Who's worse of you or him?"

Aaron scoffed. "You, isn't it?" Cain answered for him. "Where is he?"

"Cain. Don't." Aaron started, warning Cain. He didn't need his uncle to go round their and give Gordon round two.

"No, Aaron." Cain said. "We look after our own. I'll be back later."

"Cain!" Aaron shouted after him. He would have run after him but he wouldn't have gotten very far, Cain was already in his car and speeding off. "Great." Aaron muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaron!" Chas called, as she hot footed it across the gravel forecourt, she'd just herd from Adam about her son getting into a punch up with Gordon Livesy. She wasn't happy she'd herd it from him and not Aaron himself. Adam had assumed she'd already been told as he chatted ignorantly, nodding her head as he asked.

As soon as he herd her shriek his name he turned on his heel and headed inside the garage for shelter.

"Don't walk away from me!" She shouted at him, she was angry Aaron could tell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." Aaron sighed rubbing his temples with his oily hand.

"Don't lie." Chas snapped. "I knew this would happen!"

"Don't." Aaron snapped. He didn't need remembering how stupid he'd been. He was embarrassed to admit it, but she'd been right all along. Gordon Livesy was bad news for him. "I know already! I was stupid okay?"

"Aaron . . . Come here." Chas said her anger seeping away as she caught a proper sight of her beaten son. She pulled Aaron into a hug and was surprised when he didn't resist or pull away. "You have been to the doctors?" She asked when Aaron hissed in pain at her slightest touch.

"No." Aaron pulled away then and grabbed a wrench off the side. "I'm alright. Just wish people would stop fussing."

"Oh, I'm sorry for caring about my only son." Chas answered him sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

Aaron glared at her before returning to a car, just as Cain roared up the forecourt in his black B.M.W sending gravel flying in all directions. "What's he in a grump about?" Chas asked with a smirk at her brother's annoyance.

Cain slammed his car door shut behind himself and stalked up to the garage where Chas and Aaron were, ignoring Ryan as he commented on his boss's entrance.

"He's got a lot to be sorry about!" Cain stated as he stormed past them both.

"What? Why?" Chas asked confused, before adding. "Apart from the obvious." Looking towards Aaron.

"He's threatening to press charges against Aaron." Cain seethed, furious about the information.

"He's what!" Aaron growled, his anger flaring.

"You herd. He's saying you threw the first punch." Cain snapped at him. He was annoyed that his nephew had been so stupid to do such a thing. Hadn't he learnt anything? Never make the first move.

"But look at the state of him. He's come off a lot worst, surely Aaron should be the one pressing charges." Chas shrieked, waving her arm towards Aaron who was gritting his teeth as he lowered himself onto a chair.

"He's using the self defence card." Cain explained to her. "If he goes through with it, Aaron will sure be put inside this time round. He's already got a record."

"Argh!" Chas let out. "That's just great that! He wanted to get the police involved that time you broke into his office. Why the hell did you have to punch him for!"

"Ah, don't start!" Aaron roared at his mother, throwing whatever tool he had in his hand at the floor. He wasn't going to explain, she wouldn't understand.

"Oi." Cain barked at Aaron.

"I've had enough of this." Aaron growled as he got up and left the garage.

"Great, another mess he's made I have to sort out!" Chas said to Cain loud enough for Aaron to hear as he walked towards the road.

On his way back to Smithy, Aaron managed to scare Pearl and Betty as they where walking to the cafe for lunch, on the front lawn of Smithy Cottage.

"Dear lord." Betty cried out as Aaron shoved past her and Pearl and slammed the front door closed behind him.

"Er! What's gotten you into such a bad mood?" Hazel chirped at Aaron's new foul mood.

"Like it's any of your business?" Aaron snapped as he stormed upstairs and thumped down on to his and Jackson's bed.

"Sorry I asked." Hazel muttered to herself downstairs, as Paddy walked through from the surgery.

"What was that all about?" Paddy asked gesturing upstairs.

"Aaron. He's come home in a grump." Hazel told him.

"Did you ask what's wrong?" Paddy enquired as he headed for the stairs after his youngest lodger.

"Yes and got my head bitten off, chewed and spat out!" Hazel's voice carried up the stairs.

Paddy entered Aaron's bedroom wearily, knowing to well about Aaron's mood swings from experience and found him lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling deep in thought.

"You've scared Peal and Betty half to death." Paddy told him, breaking the silence. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Aaron mumbled, rolling carefully off the bed on to his feet.

"Well something's obviously happened. You're in a right mood." Paddy commented watching Aaron as he pulled open his bedroom door. "Where you going? I thought we could talk."

Aaron ignored Paddy, continuing on his way downstairs. He was going to see Gordon, talk to him and make him change his mind. Aaron knew if Gordon's accusations got to court he would go down. He already had a record of violence. He wouldn't be as lucky as last time.

"Aaron . .-."

"I'm going out!" Aaron snapped at Paddy who had followed him downstairs.

"Where thou-."

"I'm paying my lovely dad a visit." Aaron growled dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh no you don't." Paddy exclaimed at the idea, placing a hand on the front door to prevent Aaron from going any further.

"Move you of my way Paddy." Aaron said calmly staring intensely into the older man's eyes.

"Aaron, I'm not gonna let you make things worse than they already are." Paddy said firmly, adamant that Aaron wasn't going any where.

"Fine." Aaron snapped slamming the heel of his palm into the wall by the door before turning and heading into the lounge, barging past Hazel. Usually he wouldn't have admitted defeat so early on. He would have shoved Paddy out of the way to do what he wanted.

Paddy and Hazel steered clear of the lounge all afternoon, neither of them wanted to cross paths with Aaron. Pearl had risked her head being snapped off more than once when she ventured inside to offer him a cup of tea and a biscuit, determined to get gossip. Having enough of Pearl sticking her oar in Aaron hid upstairs away from her where Jackson found him that evening when he returned from work.

"What's wrong with you?" Jackson asked bluntly as he lay down on the bed next to Aaron. "Paddy told me to talk to you."

"He didn't need to." Aaron snapped not sign of his temper deflating any time soon.

Jackson raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You sure about that."

Aaron, who had been lying with his back to Jackson facing the wall, was now pulling his face into a glare.

"Tell me. I thought we were honest with each other." Jackson toyed.

"We are!" Aaron protested rolling on his back so he could look at Jackson.

Jackson kept quite. He knew in time Aaron would tell him whatever was bothering him. If not he'd find out from Paddy or someone else.

After a few minutes of listening to Hazel and Paddy fiddle about downstairs, Aaron spoke. "My _lovely father _might be pressing charges against me."

"No." Jackson said, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look Aaron in the eye.

Aaron nodded. "Just get's better doesn't it. First he hates me because I'm gay, leaves me like this and then, to top it all off, declares he'll press charges to finish it all."

"You don't know he's going to go through with it, do you? Who told you?" Jackson asked.

"Cain. After I told him about what happened, he shot over there and made things worse." Aaron told Jackson sighing.

"I guess time will tell. Unless you go over there and ask, you won't know until the police knock at the door." Jackson said running his hand along Aaron's arm.

"I wanted to go over earlier! But Paddy stopped me."

"Rightly so, if you'd of gone over there you'd have made things worse as well!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'd have felt a hell of lot better though." Aaron growled.

"Yeah and for sure you'd be in prison then, would ya? Or worse, even more injured." Jackson said prodding Aaron in the ribs. "I thought you could pack a punch, but looking at you . . ."

"Shut up." Aaron mumbled as he rubbed where Jackson had prodded him, hard.

"What made you hit him in the first place?" Jackson asked curious.

Aaron shrugged. "Just lost it."

"Aaron . . ." Jackson whined. "I didn't mean- What did he say? When you told him? You never really said."

"It doesn't matter." Aaron quickly answered letting out a long breath.

"Yeah it does." Jackson pushed slowly sliding his hand gently up Aaron's t-shirt.

"It's doesn't." Aaron argued, fighting against snapping at Jackson as the hateful words his dad spat at him reverted around in his head. "I'm tired."

Aaron rolled onto his side again, blocking Jackson from his view.

It hurt Jackson.

He wasn't oblivious to it, he'd noticed how ever since Aaron had come out to his dad it was almost as if he'd reverted back to the old Aaron. The Aaron Jackson met months ago, who was scared. Scared to hold his hand, touch him, and kiss his lips. He wanted to know what exactly had been said to make Aaron to rewind to his old self. He had come so far, too far for him to start pushing Jackson away again. Jackson was determined to find out, whatever the cost.

Aaron was already up and in the shower when Jackson woke, getting dressed before he left bathroom instead of getting changed in their bedroom. It was a small thing. But Jackson had noticed that as well. It just reminded him of what he had planned to find out the previous night.

"You're still not any better." Paddy commented as he watched Aaron lower himself into one of the kitchen chairs. Aaron shot Paddy a glare. "I'm just saying, we agreed if you were no better within a few days we'd take you to get checked out."

"Well, I'm fine." Aaron told him giving him a fake smile to back him up.

"Liar." Jackson accused as he entered the conversation.

"Er, I think I would know!" Aaron shot.

"Aaron, don't try to lie dear. You can't pull it off." Hazel smiled patting him on the shoulder.

Aaron rolled his eyes as it seemed everyone was ganging up on him yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

They returned home from the doctors later that morning with a very grumpy Aaron, his bruises had been poked and prodded by his GP doctor, much to his annoyance. He'd left in more pain then when he entered the examination. After receiving a threatening text from Cain while on the drive back to Smithy Cottage, Paddy dropped him off outside the garage for work. However he had been given medication to help ease the pain of the injuries inflicted upon him by his psychotic dad.

"What time do you call this?" Cain barked at him as he arrived at the garage.

"Two a clock." Aaron answered with cheek as he shrugged on his overalls.

"Don't get mouthy with me, kid." Cain warned. "I haven't forgotten about yesterday."

"And you think I have?" Aaron snapped. He'd tried to forget about yesterday afternoon.

"Boys!" Debbie interrupted, halting the argument before it escalated. "Aaron I need you to pick up a few Land Rover in Hotton."

"Tell us where it is and I'll go." Aaron sighed following Debbie inside the garage away from his Uncle's glare.

With Aaron's driving it didn't take him long to reach Hotton. After taking most of his mood out on the speeding limits he felt a little better as he went inside the motor shop to pick up the parts Debbie had ordered in earlier, leaving the old Fiat Debbie had leant him parked on the side of the road. He just hoped Debbie wouldn't be receiving any speeding tickets through the post because of him.

Just as Aaron was about to pull out on the road again, in the corner of his eye he spotted Gordon Livesy dressed in his business suit stepping out of a cafe nearby. For a while Aaron sat watching his father, his hands on the steering wheel still ready to pull out and ignore that he saw him. Suddenly without thinking Aaron turned off the ignition and shot out of the car, leaving the car parts packages on the passenger seat in the front in plain view of thieves. Debbie would kill him if she knew he'd done just that.

But to hell with Debbie, all he could think about was how much hurt he'd caused him, how much grief. He hated to admit it, but his mother was right. He only caused trouble for him.

"Aaron." Gordon said surprised.

"Dad" Aaron said full of venom. "Nice to hear you're thinking of messing up my life. Again"

"I think you'll find-." Gordon argued.

"What? That you're the _sick_o. Get a kick out of beating up your son and then shopping _him_ to the police!" Aaron almost shouted, attracting attention from passer bys.

"Aaron, don't make a scene." Gordon hushed grabbing hold of Aaron's arm to guide him into a quite corner of the street.

"Get. Of. Me." Aaron growled, violently shrugging Gordon Livesy's grip off of him. The memories from the other day came flooding back to him again, the last time Gordon Livesy had laid hands on him it was only to hurt him.

Gordon quickly ripped his hand from Aaron's arm, shooting looks around them to see who was watching. He wasn't a man of public displays of drama. He couldn't stand people who let everyone their business.

"That's it. Have a good look around, frightened in case someone sees you with you're '_perverted'_ son." Aaron spat fuelling both their tempers. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Shut up." Gordon hissed stepping closer to Aaron.

"What you gonna do if I don't? Hit me?" Aaron sneered, squaring up to the older man in public.

For a moment Gordon didn't say anything, struggling to keep control of his temper that his son had inherited from him. "Lost for words, old man?" Aaron spat, trigging Gordon's self control.

Before he knew it, they were in another fist throwing fight, each man trying to vent out all their anger on each other, getting the upper hand. He'd forgotten about his other injuries, only intent on inflicting pain on the older man. In the end it was a group of lads that broke up the fight in the end. One of them had hold of Aaron's arms behind his back restraining him, while another stood in front of him with two hands on his chest pushing him back. He still had lots of anger to make known to his dad and they weren't letting him do that as wriggled to break free, shouting insults directed to his dad over the man in front Another couple of guys were trying to calm Aaron's dad down, talking to him while they held him back.

"Calm down mate." One of them said to Aaron. "You look like you could do without any more bruises."

Aaron tried one last time to free his arms. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down and we know you're not gonna go for him." The other guy said, holding his wrists tightly.

"I'm not." Aaron protested calmly, relaxing his stance. He knew they wouldn't let him go if he was still putting up a fight.

Eventually the two guys let him go after the other's let go of Gordon. "Now, we don't know what this is about, but fighting isn't going to help." The oldest lad reasoned.

"Believe me, I feel better already." Aaron sneered as he took a steady move to sit on the curb.

"I didn't mean it before, but what I said to Cain earlier . . . I'm definitely shopping you to the police now." Gordon told him, full of pure venom, sparking a reaction from Aaron sending the lads to reach for Aaron before he could act upon.

"You wouldn't." Aaron growled, glaring at him. The two lads that had been holding him before were know taking tentative steps towards Aaron again, frightened he would go off on one.

"Oh, would I?" Gordon laughed as he began to walk away from his son.

Gordon wasn't bluffing.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Police Officers turned up at the garage later that day. He hadn't taken his time in calling them. No sooner had Aaron returned had the police arrived. He was in the garage filling in paper work with Ryan as Cain fixed the Land Rover with the parts he'd just picked up. He wasn't happy to see the officers, you could say the least. Cain's face was like thunder.

"Good afternoon, we would like to speak to an Aaron Livesy?" The female officer asked Cain politely as her colleague searched the garage with his eyes for their suspect.

"What's it to you?" Cain answered straightening up. He wasn't going to give into them to easily.

"Could we speak to him? Do you know if he's around. . ." She repeated. She'd dealt with people like Cain before.

Aaron had long spotted the Police officers in their fluorescent Jackets, standing by the land rover. He'd panicked at first, looking at Ryan who looked just as worried. Ryan had had experience with the police before also. He was innocent, having not committed the crime he was being punished for. Before Aaron could think of making a run for it, the two officers stood in front of him.

"Aaron Livesy?" Aaron nodded. "We're charging you with assault against a Mr Gordon Livesy. . . "

Aaron's stomach dropped. This time round he would definitely face the prospect of Prison. He didn't have a clean record and there was evidence stacked against him. They wouldn't be as lenient as last time, giving him a communal sentence. Would Jackson wait for him to be released?

Cain had called Jackson as soon as the police car rounded the corner with Aaron in the back. He was sure Jackson would want to know. What Cain didn't understand, was why Gordon had waited till today to call.

Jackson waited in the reception of the police station for Aaron to be released. Bouncing his knee up a down as he sipped rubbish tea, Aaron walked into the reception area. His face was emotionless. Aaron's way of blocking out reality was to ignore it and it seemed as though he had began to do just that. He signed a few sheets of paper before walking over to Jackson.

"How're things?" Jackson asked, uncertain of the response he would receive.

"They're sending me a letter with the court date." Aaron told him as he walked out, knowing Jackson would follow.

"Court?" Jackson exclaimed. "It's not going that far, surely."

"Have you seen my record?" Aaron snarled.

"I thought he was only bluffing." Jackson told him as he unlocked the van.

"Yeah well he was." Aaron said without thinking about to open the van door.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he was . . . ?" He was good at picking up on things.

"I saw him in town today." Aaron sighed stopping what he was doing.

"And . . ." Jackson said louder this time.

"And we got into another fight-." Aaron admitted. Jackson would find out sooner or later, so there was no point hiding it from him.

"No! Aaron. See this you're own fault. Why can't you just control you're temper?" Jackson was furious. Aaron didn't help himself sometimes. If he'd of stayed away then maybe Gordon wouldn't be pressing charges, if before he was only bluffing?

"I tried!" Aaron snapped, his own temper bubbling at the surface once more.

"Like hell you did. I knew this day would come." Jackson said more to himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I say. I knew someday you'd end up in prison or worse . . . dead." Jackson bites back.

"You know what? Fuck you." Aaron shouted, slamming the van door shut. "I'll never be something I'm not."

He wanted to put as much as distance between him and Jackson as he could, between him and anyone for that matter. He didn't care where he walked. He just kept walking ignorant to his surroundings. He didn't think for a second that Jackson would be at home pacing the floor until he returned worried sick.

Jackson had been put straight through to voicemail every time he had tried to call Aaron in the past two hours. He was angry with him, he understood that. He just wished Aaron would answer and let him know he was okay. It had been four hours since Aaron had stormed off in a sulk from Jackson on the police station car park and there had been word from him. Jackson was still angry with him but after two hours had given into calling him. Paddy seemed worried that Aaron was wondering around on his own in his current state, physically and mentally. He didn't want Aaron doing anything stupid. After listening to Paddy, Jackson began to grow increasingly concerned for Aaron's whereabouts.

"I'm sure he's okay." Hazel chirped as she finished washing up. They had waited for Aaron to walk through the door for an hour before they gave in to making themselves dinner.

"You don't know Aaron." Jackson said as he stared at his phone in his hands.

"I watched kettle never boils." Hazel said to her son as she caught him staring at his phone, willing it to call.

"I just wish he'd call." Jackson thought out loud.

"He will do, in his own time." Hazel said knowing the boy well. Aaron didn't do anything he didn't want to. "Paddy you can stop worrying as well. Neither of you are good company tonight."

"Sorry Hazel." Paddy apologized.

"The things that boy has put you through." Hazel said under her breath as she clattered around.

"That's what I mean. I just hope he's not doing anything stupid." Paddy voiced as he began to pace.

"Right, that's it." Hazel told them both firmly. "Stop worrying about him. He's a strong lad he can look after himself. He's learnt from his mistakes in the past, so I doubt he'll be repeating them."

Both men considered themselves told and tried not to show their worry for Aaron in front of Hazel. Jackson stopped calling Aaron an hour before he went to bed, hoping he would wake up and find Aaron next to him, a moody Aaron, but Aaron nether the less. He had work in the morning so he couldn't stay up and wait.

Smithy Cottage was in complete darkness when he returned home. He was glad, or was he? He was hurt to see that Jackson hadn't stayed up for him. At least he didn't have to deal with being bombarded with Jackson and Paddy's lectures as he slipped in through the front door. His stomach growled as he walked through into the kitchen, reminding him he hadn't eaten anything. He'd had no money on him, having left his wallet at the garage before the police took him away.

After making himself a sandwich ever so quietly, careful not to draw attention to downstairs, he went through to the lounge. He would have gone upstairs and climbed into bed next to Jackson and slept. But he was still angry with him. They'd been together a long while now and Jackson still thought of him as a head case that couldn't control his temper at the best of times. He'd tried to show Jackson he wasn't like that anymore for a long time. He cursed his dad for bringing it out of him again.

He was the first to wake up the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep on the living room sofa and after an hour of no sign he was going to fall back to sleep anytime soon he decided to wake. He crept upstairs into Jackson's and his bedroom, cautious not to wake Jackson, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed for the shower, without a second glance to his sleeping boyfriend. He hoped to be out the house before anyone else awoke. He still wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them.

He was a few hour's early for work, so he rapped his knuckles on his Uncle's front door and waited for Cain, Charity or Debbie to answer. It was several minutes before the front door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Charity wrapped up in a pink silk dressing gown.

"What do you want this time of the morning?" Charity demanded annoyed to be woken up so early on her morning off. It was seven a clock in the morning, most of the village was still asleep.

"Cain awake?" Aaron asked. He didn't know why he'd decided to call round here of all places.

"Not yet. Do you know what the time is?" Charity snapped.

"Sorry." Aaron said. It seemed everyone was angry with him at the moment. Cain, Jackson, his mother, Charity. "Could I just have the keys to the garage?"

"Fine, you might as well come in." Charity told him leaving the door open for him as she retreated back into the house. "He throws his key's anywhere, so god knows where they are."

Aaron hovered by the lounge door as Charity searched through the piles of magazines, toys and post on the coffee table for Cain's keys. She eventually found them, in the kitchen hidden amongst the dishes and cups on the dryer.

"Here you are." Charity said holding the keys out to him.

Aaron reached out for the keys to have them snatched out of his reach, in torment. "Not so fast." Charity smiled wickedly. "I hear you're in trouble with the police again."

"Can't keep anything secret around here, can I?" Aaron rolled his eyes, knowing Charity was going to give him her two penances worth.

Charity ignored his comment and carried on. "I hope you've told you're mother. I wouldn't want to be you when she finds out."

"Thanks for advice but I need to go open up the garage." Aaron interrupted.

"No you don't, you still have an hour." Charity told him with a smug smile. "Now, how come you're dad's pressing charges, I never did like him."

"Charity . . ." Aaron began to warn. He didn't want to stand here and listen to her.

"I'm only asking! I'm sure Jackson isn't too happy about this, I know I wouldn't be if it were our Cain." Charity ran on to him.

Without so much as another word, Aaron snatched the keys from her grips and stalked out the house, slamming the door behind him. He was aware that Jackson wasn't happy with him. He wasn't happy with himself at the moment. He'd been so stupid, yet again. He could kick himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson was pleased to see Aaron had returned last night but was hurt to find Aaron hadn't stuck around that morning. His clothes from the previous day lay discarded on the bathroom floor along with a towel he had used after his shower. There was no mistaking Aaron had been home after seeing the whirlwind of destruction he usually left in his path. Downstairs in the kitchen was no better, there were plates stacked up on the side, crumbs and knifes left on the work top from his haste to leave the house before anybody woke.

"I take it Aaron left before I woke." Jackson said to Paddy as he poured himself a coffee.

"Before any of us did actually." Paddy corrected him. "Seems as though he's avoiding us all."

"I think it's me more than anyone." Jackson admitted.

"You had a fall out, he'll forget about by the end of the day." Paddy assured the younger man.

"I don't Paddy." Jackson told him. "Ever since. . . I don't know, ever since he told his dad he's been distant. Maybe it's just in my head." Jackson shrugged off.

"Maybe." Paddy repeated.

"Right, I'm off to work." Jackson announced jumping to his feet. "It won't do it's self. Might pop over to the garage on my lunch break, talk to him."

"Good idea." Paddy said. "See you later."

"Have you got you're self a lawyer yet?" Cain asked his nephew who was stuck under the bonnet of an Toyota as he hovered nearby drinking tea.

"No, not yet. Haven't even got my court date." Aaron sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Why did you have to go hit him for?" Cain blurted out, unable to restrain the questions any longer. "Let's just hope we can keep this whole court date a secret from your mum. She'll hit the roof when she finds out."

"Don't remind me. I'm avoiding her." Aaron yanked at the bolt he was trying to un-do.

"Mmm, let's hope you can. Oh look, here comes twinkle-toes." Cain teased as he spotted Jackson walking towards them.

"Great." Aaron sighed rolling his eyes and straightening up before facing his boyfriend.

"Alright." Jackson greeted when he was a few feet away.

"Yeah." Aaron answered.

_Great, _Jackson thought. One word answers.

"Can we talk? Didn't get a chance this morning." Jackson asked already turning to walk.

Aaron didn't say anything as he dropped his tools and headed down the forecourt with Jackson, after receiving an approving nod from Cain.

"What time did you get in last night?" Jackson asked him, curious.

"Not sure." Aaron replied.

Jackson headed towards the cricket pavilion. "And when you left?"

"A few hours before you."

"Right . . . we were worried."

"Didn't ask you to be." Aaron snapped.

"Look are we gonna talk or are you just gonna be like this with me?" Jackson sighed growing frustrated.

Aaron didn't speak at first. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the railing running along the cricket pavilions porch. "Yesterday, I . . . I didn't mean to." Aaron stumbled upon his apology. He knew he was in the wrong for his actions. But he still wished Jackson would think of him differently. "I didn't mean to lose my head."

"Which time?" Jackson pushed.

"Both. I just- I just wish you didn't think I was some sort of head case still!" Aaron told Jackson.

"But how can I not when you go round acting like you do, throwing punches and getting charged for GBH." Jackson sighed.

"I can't help it sometimes. But I try. . . I really do try to keep control." Aaron explained Jackson hoping he would understand. He turned his head to the side so he could see Jackson.

"Sometimes trying isn't good enough. This time you will go to prison." Jackson said looking straight into Aaron's eyes. "We tried to warn you, to help you from ending up behind bars."

"You haven't even thought to listen about my side of the story have you?" Aaron snapped. "You keep saying how you're helping, but you're not. You won't listen!"

"Then talk to me!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Fine. You wanna know what really happened?" Aaron started. He explained to Jackson all the words his father had called him, how he'd lost his temper after hearing bad words said against his Jackson and near enough crawling out of the flat. Jackson listened. He sat next to him on the wooden floor and listened as Aaron told him how his father's words swam round his head, haunting him every time he wanted to touch Jackson, kiss him. His father had caused unneeded drama for him. He hated him.

". . . So can you see why I acted how I did? He was goading me." Aaron finished, looking to Jackson to hopefully see him understanding.

"Aaron, why didn't you tell me all of this earlier, you stupid idiot?" Jackson said annoyance and anger no longer in his voice when he spoke.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't."

"You're a hard one at times." Jackson laughed. "Come on, we better get back to work. We'll talk about this later, figure out how we can get you out of this."

They both went back to work agreeing not keep things from one another again. Jackson spent the majority of the afternoon lost in thought of the details Aaron had told him. How could Gordon do such a thing? Everything added up now. He understood why Aaron had grown distant from him again, avoiding contact or anything that would lead further than a kiss. In just a few hours Gordon had undone all the work Jackson and Aaron's family had done to help Aaron become comfortable with who he was. He'd been worrying that maybe Aaron was growing distant because he was bored of their relationship. Now he had a different thing to worry about. Get Aaron back to being comfortable with who he was and kept out from behind bars, was his new concern.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed and the court date was growing ever closer, November the 5th. Aaron tried if he could to block it out of his mind. He never mentioned his dad if he could, never thought about him if he could help it. It was as if the past few months hadn't happened. But Jackson often tried to get him to speak about it and he'd been forced by him to meet up with his solicitor.

"It's next week." Jackson said as they strolled towards the Cafe.

"What's next week?" Aaron spat, confused.

"You're due in court next week." Jackson reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

Aaron hadn't realised how close it was. "And. . ." He said trying not to act bothered.

"And? Never mind just thought I'd say." Jackson sighed as he pushed open the door to the cafe.

Aaron was about to turn around and head straight back outside when he saw Paddy and Chas huddled together at a table close by the door before Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him further inside. Whatever Chas and Paddy had speaking about was made clear when they passed by their table.

"Aaron love! We were just talking about you." Chas said as she spotted her son trying to discreetly pass by their table.

Aaron turned and faced his mother and Paddy. "Great."

"Don't be like that with me." Chas warned. "I just wanted to know how you were preparing for the court case next week."

"And I'm sure Paddy told you, so if you don't mind. . ." Aaron said leaving the sentence unfinished as he began to walk towards the counter.

"You don't have to be like that with your mother, you know." Jackson said to Aaron quietly, as they waited to be served.

"Yes I do, believe me." Aaron sighed. He didn't want today to start off with a lecture from Jackson. After all it could be one of the few days he spent with Jackson for a long time if he was facing the prospect of jail.

He knew he was going to prison. There was no way around it. He didn't have a clean record and the evidence was stacked up against him. Last time when he was facing the prospect of prison, he hadn't minded. Hell, he had wanted to go. Aaron had thought prison was way better than anybody finding out he was gay. But community payback had been hell, he'd gotten grief off one person in particular who made sure he knew exactly who he was and what he thought of him. But this time it was different, he didn't want to lose Jackson.

"What was that for?" Jackson asked as Aaron had him pressed up against the kitchen countertop. He'd been peeling vegetables and Aaron had spontaneously fitted the length of his body against the back of Jacksons and pressed kisses to the back of his neck as he snaked his arms round his waist.

"Nothing." Aaron muttered as he buried his face in the crook of Jackson's neck, his cheeks going pink a little.

"Okay." Jackson laughed. "Hey! I need to get tea on the go." Jackson said as he tried to shrug off Aaron's wondering hands.

"Do you have to?" Aaron whined, better things on his mind.

"Yes, I do." Jackson told him, as Aaron pulled himself away and sat down at the table. "I don't think Paddy and mum will be too pleased if they came home to find I hadn't cooked, when it's my turn."

Aaron merely shrugged his shoulders as he watched Jackson.

Jackson often found Aaron doing similar things like that throughout the week. He'd caught him watching him several times and more often then not when they were alone, Aaron would have his arms around him or kiss him. Paddy had noticed Aaron's change in behaviour as well. it was like the first time a court date was looming over his head. He'd told Jackson how Aaron had gone round the house, fixing things because he thought he wasn't capable of doing them himself. It was no different this time, even though there was a builder living under the roof. Paddy often found Aaron fiddling with something in the house as he fixed it. The all thought it was quite sweet but sad. They all new Aaron had no chance of getting out of it this time.

Chas had come to them once of twice asking if it would be a good idea if she went over to Gordon's and had a word with him. Both times she'd received panicked responses to her silly questions. Hazel had straight away told her it was a stupid idea, it would only make things worse. Cain was an example of that when he went round himself to 'speak' to Gordon.

"Nervous?" Jackson asked Aaron as they lay in bed the night before.

"Not really." Aaron said sleepily.

A few moments of silence passed as Aaron listened to Jackson breathe deeply and tried to hold on to it. "Just promise. . . actually don't." Aaron faltered, as he realised how big a promise it was. ". . . I just hope you wait for me."

Jackson didn't answer that. He pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead and pulled him closer. _I promise._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I skipped the whole court process, because I'm not that well knowledgeable of law and the proceedings of a court case. So I'm sorry if you expected a little more :/

Aaron had been right, sentenced to two months in jail. He'd managed to keep a straight face, showing no emotion, as the judge rung out the punishment. He kept his head down as he was guided by uniformed police from the dock into a lengthy corridor. If he'd seen Jackson's face he would have crumbled, he needed to keep it together. He was only just keeping it together after seeing his dad smirking at him when the punishment was announced, he'd wanted charge across the court and lose his temper. Make him feel an inch of what he was feeling at the moment in time. But he didn't. He kept his temper in check, constantly jiggling his leg up and down and rubbing his hands over his head, anything to keep his mind at bay.

His mother's voice had cried out, protesting the unfairness of the decision. She'd stood up and started shrieking at the judge as Aaron left the court room. "No! He's the one who should be behind bars!" But the judge just shook his head and disagreed. "We have more than enough evidence to justify my decision Madam."

Why couldn't his mum accept it? He'd accepted it. He'd known long before he was going down. His dad had made sure of that. He'd hired a better solicitor than he had, making sure that his story pointed him in the right and Aaron in the wrong. They'd even managed to reign in the witnesses from the street who had interfered their little disagreement a month ago and made sure they knew who to blame. There was no way Aaron would have escaped time inside.

A loud bang on his cell door, jostled Aaron out of his thoughts. He scrambled into a sitting position, only to bang his head on the bunk above his head, receiving a laugh from his cell mate above him.

"Shut up." Aaron growled as he rubbed his head and a prison warden stepped inside.

"Morning ladies." He teased standing in the doorway. "You've both got visitors today."

"Yes!" Neil cried out, pumping his fist in the air. He always got excited when his girlfriend would visit, who wouldn't. She was the only that did come to see him, he'd told Aaron he didn't have much to do with his family when he tried to find out more about Aaron who had told him barely anything in return.

"Just behave yourself." The prison warden warned before backing out and locking the cell door behind him.

"Who's visiting you today?" Neil asked, swing his legs down and jumping off his bunk.

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't tell Neil much and he planned on keeping it that way. He was only in for two months, less if he was good. So there was no need to tell everyone about himself.

"You're mate coming in? He's not been in for a few weeks." Neil pushed, talking about Jackson. Aaron hadn't told anyone he was gay, nobody had asked so he hadn't said. He didn't want to ganged up on and beat up or lose get into a fight. It was easier if nobody knew but Jackson hadn't seen it like that when he went to touch his hand on a visit last week.

"_What do you think you're doing!" Aaron spat, snatching his hand out of his reach. _

"_Aaron. . ." Jackson began, hurt. _

"_No. Don't." Aaron warned searching round the room in case anybody had seen. _

_It was like he was the person he was when Jackson had first met him, when they were in the woolpack, petrified that anybody would find out. _

"_Fine." Jackson said definitely standing up. _

"_Wait, Jackson." Aaron hissed. "Don't!" But it was no use, Jackson was already half way out the visiting room and wasn't turning round. _

"Doubt it." Aaron mumbled going back to lying on top of his bunk.

"Had a bit of a fall out have you?" Neil commented, he didn't miss much.

"Leave out, yeah." Aaron snapped. His patients were wearing thin with Neil. He seemed nice company at first, not what Aaron was expecting at all, and he was easy to get on with. But after having spent three weeks in cell with him nearly 24/7 it was driving him mad. He couldn't have a minute's peace.

"Alright!" Neil exclaimed sitting down at the desk in their cell and pulling out a magazine from the drawer.

Visiting hours weren't till the afternoon so Aaron had to wait around a while before he was allowed inside the visitors room. He'd been handed a bright blue mesh vest to wear, so they could identify the prisoners from the visitors easily, not that it would be hard. They all had to wear a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants and sweatshirt, it wasn't much of change from his normal clothes but he missed wearing his own clothes.

It _was_ Jackson and Paddy who were visiting him today. He couldn't help but smile when he caught Jackson entering the room to his right, but soon changed his expression when he realized. He nodded his head in greeting. "Alright?" He said as the two older men sat down in front of him on the plastic chairs.

"Yeah, you?" Paddy said cheerily trying to keep things up beat.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

For a moment they sat quietly, looking round the room.

"Your mum's been asking about you." Paddy mentioned, trying to start conversation. "She wants you to call her."

" I'm in a month, what's the point?" Aaron sighed. He'd only had the delightful visits of Chas twice since he'd been inside.

"Aaron, please." Paddy pleaded. "It will make her day."

"Whatever." Aaron mumbled.

"Do you two want to talk?" Paddy asked them, unable to avoid the elephant in the room any longer. "I can go get a coffee while you do."

Without waiting for an answer from either of them, Paddy went over to the coffee machine.

"So. . ." Aaron started a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, about the other week."

"Really?" Jackson scoffed.

"Yeah, really." Aaron snapped. "I've had a lot of time to think about it and I'm sorry. Shouldn't have acted how I did. But can you understand why I did?"

"No, not really." Jackson sighed he was getting tired of this Aaron, the Aaron that wanted to hide back in the closet. "I can't see why you wouldn't want your boyfriend to touch your hand."

"Jackson, look at the place I'm in!" Aaron hissed. Why wasn't Jackson getting it? He must of come here to talk to him, why else would he have come.

"I'm not stupid Aaron, I can see where you are. It's hard to forget that you're boyfriend's in Prison." Jackson spat at him, annoyed. Aaron winced at the term boyfriend, frightened that anybody would over hear.

"Then you should understand. Imagine what could happen to me, if they find out I'm gay!" Aaron growled under his breath.

Jackson remained quiet. He knew fully well how horrible and homophobic people could be. Being stuck in a place that was most probably crawling full of them wasn't good if you were in fact gay. He realized what strain he was putting Aaron under. He didn't want Aaron beaten up because he'd thrown a fit over the fact Aaron was keeping him a secret in here. It would break his heart if Aaron was hurt.

"Sorry." Jackson said, running a hand over his face. "I should thought of what I was asking of you."

"s'okay." Aaron mumbled before smirking up at him.

"How's prison life then?" Jackson teased.

"Feel right at home." Aaron laughed sarcastically, he felt anything but that.

"Seriously though, you're okay in here right?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah." Aaron dismissed. "Everything's good, counting down the days till I get out. Neil, my cell mate, is driving me mad."

Jackson laughed at that. "Miss sharing a bed with me then." He said leaning forward so only he could here.

Aaron scoffed. "No. I've got room now."

"Er! Excuse me. It was you taking up all the space. I cling on for dear life to the edge of that mattress night times." Jackson exclaimed.

"See you boys are okay now." Paddy grinned as he came back over.

"Yeah." Both young men answered.

"We've got to be heading off now. Visiting time's nearly over." Paddy told him, placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Oh. Okay then." Aaron said sadly. "See you later then, yeah?"

"Sure. Next week." Jackson assured him standing up.

Aaron stood up also. He just wanted to hold Jackson, he'd missed him. He could hug him right? People would just dismiss it as friendly hug.

He caught him by surprise when he pulled him in to a one arm hug, patting him on the back. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya." Jackson muttered still shocked as he walked back over to the exit.

"ALRIGHT, VISITING TIME IS OVER!" A prison warden called out from the corner of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for such a wait for an update! I usually try to upload something at least every couple of days. It seems ages since I last sat down and completed a chapter, let alone upload one. Hope it's worth the wait. Thank you for all the great reviews! I love to know what you guys think, which way you want the story to go, how it's gonna play out. Just gives me a little inspiration and more will power to carry on! So please, continue to review and voice your views! My excuses for not updating sooner, is everything seems to be happening all at once, plus I've become addicted to tumblr :S and I have so much work to complete for school! Please forgive me I will try and get back to my usual updating habits.

Aaron joined the queue of awaiting prisoners to go back into the main block. Neil was walking a few feet in front of him. Hopefully he would clear off and annoy somebody else that afternoon. He wouldn't mind an afternoon alone, if he was as lucky.

"I know what you are." A voice behind him spat venomously in his ear.

Without turning Aaron, fought against the fear and anger fighting to get to the surface and said "and what's that?"

"You make me sick." The gruff voice continued. Stirring up memories of what his dad had shouted at him.

"Thanks." Aaron cantered back, trying to keep his temper in check. He was nearly to his cell now. If he could keep his anger buried until he got inside the cell he would be okay. He could take it out on the walls and keep his head down away from whoever was trying to stir trouble.

"I should tell everyone what you are. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be in the same room as you." He threatened, his hot breath lingering on Aaron's neck.

"Frightened you might catch something?" Aaron growled, turning round to face Gary.

Gary was what you would call the prisons 'top dog'. Nobody crossed him. They tried to avoid him if they could. Neil had warned him about him enough times. Both Neil and Gary had been in and out of prison since they were fifteen and had fitted into the right crowds. Gary's was the gang you would not want to cause a fight with, look at the wrong way, accidently walk into them. There would be trouble if you did. But Aaron was now in his line of vision after trying so hard to be noticed, keeping his head down and being good so he could get out on time. Get out and be with Jackson.

"I wouldn't step that close if I were you." Gary warned, noticing Aaron starting to square up to him.

"Or what?" Aaron spat, looking Gary up and down with a look of disgust clear on his face. He couldn't tolerate bullies. He'd had enough agro off Wayne during community payback, he sure as hell wouldn't put up with it in here.

"Alright guys." An older, wiser prison warden scolded, stepping in between the two. "Gary get to your cell and try to keep out of trouble."

"Will do sir." Gary mocked not taking his eyes from Aaron.

"You to." The warden said to Aaron before walking off to another scrum that had kicked off on the other side of the block.

"You never know when accidents happen." Gary shouted cheerily towards Aaron as he retreated to his cell. "Cause there accidents, you see."

Once inside his cell Aaron let out a huge roar, he'd been holding back. He couldn't let people like Gary get to him! But they did, he couldn't help it. All he could think of was his dad and the whole reason why he was in here, when Gary whispered in his ear. He needed to keep out of Gary's way if he wanted to avoid trouble. And he did! He didn't want an extra time added to the two months he was in here.

"Alright?" Neil asked cautiously, hanging by the cell door.

Aaron glared up at him. _Does everything look alright to you?_ He screamed in his head.

"In trouble with Gary are ya." Neil commented, sliding up onto the top bunk. "Got a death wish you have."

"Just stay outta my way." Aaron growled burying his head in his hands.

"Okay." Neil exaggerated widening his eyes. He knew when not to push it, surprisingly.

Aaron didn't sleep a lot that night. Gary's words kept running through his head as he laid in the dark, staring up at the mattress above him. It didn't help that Neil was snoring either, he'd tried counting the snores, each one, hoping it would lull him to sleep but it didn't. Then the shouting and banging started several cells down triggering the prison wardens to stop the racket. Before long near enough the whole block was shouting for peace and quite. _Chance would be a fine thing_, Aaron had thought.

The next morning Aaron didn't want to budge. He'd only just managed to get to sleep a few short hours before Neil woke him up with his normal chit chat.

"Three more months and I'm out of here." Neil beamed as he bounced around the cell getting washed and dressed. "Ah, can't wait to see my girlfriend."

"Yeah?" Aaron yawned stretching his tired muscles.

"Yeah! Just you wait. You've seen how stunning she is haven't you! Who wouldn't want to go home to that?" Neil exclaimed ripping the picture of her from the wall by his bunk and throwing it on to Aaron's lap.

Aaron picked up the shiny photograph from his lap and looked it over. If he was straight he wouldn't say no. Neil's girlfriend _was_ gorgeous. She looked a little like Theresa out of N-dubz, but a petite version and love for anything sparkly. Aaron often wondered how Neil managed to bag himself a girl like her, he wasn't that great in the looks department and he must get on people's nerves. He got Aaron's. Maybe it was because they were sharing a cell 24/7 but he didn't half run on and on.

"Wouldn't get your hopes up mate, she might be beddin' your best mate while your in here!" Aaron teased, chucking the picture back at Neil who shoved him good naturedly.

"She would never do that to me." Neil protested. "What we've got his true."

Aaron rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to listen to another one of Neil's speeches about true love and how he'd found it.

"Look mate, I'm gonna go make a call." Aaron excused himself before leaving their cell.

Aaron joined the queue of guys waiting to use the payphone at the end of the block, under the watchful eyes of many prison wardens. It wasn't a long queue that morning, so he didn't have to wait long, most prisoners where still lying in their cells.

"You alright Jackson?" Aaron said down the payphone after he'd slotted in some money and dialed Jackson's number.

"Yeah, you?" Jackson answered.

"Yeah sound . . . so what you doing today?" Aaron asked, being inside he didn't have much to talk about, unless Jackson wanted to know about Neil's life story.

"Just gonna go to work in a bit." Jackson told him. "My mum is driving me Crazy though! She keeps singing along to the radio _all the time._"

"Yeah, maybe Paddy and her should do a double act." Aaron joked a smile forming on his face.

"Oh no, don't you give her ideas! When I was fourteen we went on holiday to Spain, I caught her belting out Moulin rouge on the karaoke!" Jackson continued on the phone. "I couldn't bear to be seen with her for the rest of the holiday. It still haunts me now. . . ."

While Aaron was on the phone he'd had his back to the rest of the cell block, twisting the cord of the phone around his hand again and again, until he had to unravel it and start all over. Gary had silently crept up behind him and stood mere inches from Aaron who was ignorant to his presence as he chatted to Jackson, laughing. But something made him turn round, he didn't know what, it just did.

Menacingly, Gary stood over Aaron glaring holes into his skull. His threats or warnings began to echo round Aaron's head again, blocking out whatever Jackson was saying to him.

"Aaron! . . .Aaron. . . Aaron, you there?" Jackson called down the phone, when he got no response.

Breaking no eye contact with Gary, Aaron answered Jackson. "Er, what? Jackson, can I call you later?"

"Yeah sure. What's happened?" Jackson asked, suspicions rising.

"Nothing. Just someone else needs the phone more." Aaron lied. He hated lying to him. But if he told Jackson about Gary it would only make him panic and worry. He didn't need that.

"Okay. Bye then." Jackson said unconvinced.

"Bye." Aaron hung up the phone.

"That you're boyfriend?" Gary spat, leaning into Aaron's personal space.

"What's to you?" Aaron growled. There was no denying it, Gary already knew.

"I'd watch how you talk to me. I think I warned you yesterday about that." Gary reminded him. "Or accidents will happen."

"Yeah right." Aaron laughed fakery.

"I mean it." Gary hissed, nobody laughed at him.

"What you gonna do huh? There are prison wardens every where." Aaron told him, nodding his head towards one and then another.

"That's where you're wrong. They're not every where, all the time." Gary said smugly. "Just you see." And with that, he walked away without another word. Just a warning, which haunted Aaron, made his stomach twist uncomfortably.


	12. Chapter 12

Gary was right. Prison wardens weren't everywhere _all the time_.

Aaron only had a week left. He would be getting out Thursday and he couldn't wait! He'd be away from the shouting prisoners, Neil's constant rambling, the icky food and he'd be back in Jackson's arms. He was so proud of himself that he'd managed to keep his head down. He'd kept his temper in check when he'd wanted to lose it so many times. He'd not kicked up a fuss, not gotten into fights, not broken the rules. He'd done exactly what he wouldn't normally do. But old habits die hard. There was only so long he could reframe from being his old self, especially when he was pushed to the limit.

He'd woken up in a bad mood that Tuesday. Neil had kept him awake all hours, first he wouldn't stop talking about his girlfriend again then when he did shut up to sleep he filled the cell with his hearty snores. He'd thought a lot about Gary's warning as well, which didn't help. Teamed with his tiredness and worry it only made for trouble ahead. So he wasn't surprised when he snapped at a few prison wardens and came close to getting into a fight with a guy who had only arrived to the prison wing the other night. Thinking it was a good idea, Aaron headed back to his cell to keep out of the way of anyone who might antagonize him.

Only he was followed.

He thought it was Neil who had followed him inside. He was about the only one who would put up with his pointless rambles, so he wasn't surprised to think that Neil just wanted to talk more. So he didn't bother to open his eyes and get up from his bed to see what he wanted. But it's wasn't Neil. Gary and couple of his mates had followed him into the cell, away from the prison warden's watching eyes. He was completely clueless until the bigger of the three mates hauled Aaron to his feet and slammed him hard against his cell wall.

The breath knocked out of him, he could only look at them with his eyes wide. Four against one, that wasn't an even fight. He wasn't to go shout for help. For one, prison wardens might not hear him and another he wasn't a snitch. He would just have to fight them off on his own and hope that Neil would just happen to come back sometime soon. They had four hours free to wander round, who would willingly submit themselves back their little boxes apart from him.

"Told you accidents could happen." Gary snarled, looking down on him as his friend still held Aaron against the wall.

Aaron tried to push the bigger guy off of him. He might as well have been pushing against a brick wall because he wasn't going to move. The man had held of the material of Aaron's jumper in his balled knuckles that pressed painfully into his chest. He was sure they would leave marks. One of the other's moved outside the cell and closed the door behind them. Aaron assumed it was to keep watch. They weren't stupid; they must have done it before. Gary didn't say a word as he stepped forward and swiftly swung his right fist into Aaron's stomach. He couldn't stop himself from doubling over due to the impact that sent his abdomen into agony. It wasn't long before he was pulled up right, again, by the bigger guy.

Gary leaned in towards Aaron who only turned his head to the side. It only made Gary's mates laugh and cause Gary to smile amusedly. "We all know what you are!" He hissed into Aaron's ear. "And we don't like it." He snaked his head round so Aaron was forced to look at him. ". . . What you do . . it's sick!" He reached for Aaron's groin and tried to cup his cock with his hand as he pressed the other on the wall beside Aaron's head, blocking him even further. "Like that?" He spat as he squeezing Aaron.

He felt disgusting, violated. Of course he didn't like it. What Gary and his friends were going now was exactly what he feared would happen if anybody did find out that he was gay. He angrily pushed Gary off of him, breathing deeply.

"Aw, didn't like that?" Gary mocked, laughing as he regained his balance. "Shame, thought you would. Thought you'd be gagging for it-!"

He lost control of thinking clearly, working out a strategy to get out of the situation in one piece. Pure adrenaline and hatred pumped through his body and fueled his fist. He pushed the bigger guy off of him in one great shove before knocking Gary backwards into the wall with one hit to the jaw. Aaron wasn't aware of what happened after that. Things quickly unraveled out of control. Punches, kicks and elbows were driven in all directions, most of them directed towards him. He couldn't work out who was hitting who and what. All he could do was defend each assault thrown his way and maybe throw a few punches himself.

He wasn't aware of the glinting metal object until it pierced through his skin. Red hot pain erupted throughout his abdomen. He looked down to see what had been impaled into him, to see Gary's hand pulling out a 3inch knife covered in blood, his blood. They weren't allowed weapons in prison, how he got his hands on the knife he didn't know. But he had heard stories about criminals dying inside because they'd gotten into a fight and out of no where somebody had pulled out a weapon. He didn't want to die and become another one of the statistics. He didn't have chance of surviving if his blood kept seeping out of the wound and staining his clothes, he could already feel it running down his hip where it was soaked up by the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Oops." Gary laughed he wiped the blood from the knife on to Aaron's duvet on his bed. "Come on guys, lets go."

They left him. He was alone and bleeding to death if he didn't get any help soon.

Aaron was too stunned to do anything, apart from stand there and clutch his wound. He couldn't bring his feet to move him just a bit further towards his cell door. Instead his legs slipped out from underneath him and felt himself drop to the floor. An overwhelming metallic stench filled his nostrils and his hands began to become sticky as he tried to stop the blood flow. He knew he needed to apply pressure to the wound but he was growing weak incredibly fast. He was losing too much. Too much blood stained his clothes.

He couldn't depend on Neil to come back and find him. It could be hours yet before he did and even then he could be dead. Using all the little strength he had left and keeping one hand on the source of the blood, Aaron pulled himself to his feet by his bed. He let out a loud groan as the movement caused a new bout of pain to shoot through his stomach. Dizziness hit him as soon as he stood, it took him a while to try to shrug it off but even then his still felt light headed. He flung himself forward towards his cell door, which they had left open and staggered out, gripping hold of the doorframe as he did. He didn't care he was leaving smears of blood over everything he touched. He needed to find help. He was running out of time. He couldn't die in prison, he hadn't told Jackson how much he cared for him. Before he wouldn't of cared that he could die, but now he was with Jackson all he could think about was all the things he'd missed out on saying or doing. There was still so much they had to do together. It was too soon. He was determined he wasn't going to surrender himself to the unknown.

Nobody came to his aid as he staggered through the wing. They all just stared at him in horror as they watched him stumble weakly past them. Either too scared to help him incase they were targeted next or just in pure shock. However out of nowhere a prison warden stuck their blurry face into his and shouted for help, he felt hands surround him and lower him to the ground. People rushed around him in panicked states. He felt calm though, even calmer as he seemed to slip away thinking of Jackson.


	13. Chapter 13

Paddy was busy in the surgery tending to the animals in his care when Pearl ran through the back without knocking. Pearl always knocked incase he had a client in with him, she didn't want to do anything that would risk losing one.

"It's Aaron!" She told him in flustered state. ". . . Hospital is on the phone."

His stomach had dropped at the mention of 'Aaron' and 'hospital'. Kicking himself into action he stumbled into the reception in the wake of Peal and took the telephone when she thrust it into his face.

"Y-yes. This is Patrick Kirk speaking." Paddy stuttered down the phone. ". . . Oh god. . . . Right away. . . Okay thank you!"

"What's happened?" Pearl asked him as he flew round the surgery locking things up and rushing into Smithy Cottage. Obviously she hadn't been a close enough relative have been informed about Aaron.

"I-I-It's Aaron- he's been stabbed." Paddy told her, grabbing his coat and car keys. "Could you lock up the surgery for me please on you're way out?"

"Of course." Pearl told him. "Do you want me to call anyone, Chas, Jackson?"

"No you're alright. I'm going to go tell them now." Paddy told them, already dialing Jackson's number.

On his way to the Woolpack, where he hoped Chas would be, he called Jackson and told him about Aaron. He said he would drop work and meet him at the hospital right away. He just hoped Chas would be as calm as Jackson was when he told her. He still remembered her crying and begging by Aaron as he laid on the gravel forecourt after his suicide attempt. She cared so much for her only son. Even though she hadn't shown it through out the years she'd been off the scene, she tried so hard to make up for the time away.

Inside he found her sitting at the far end with Debbie and Gennie talking and laughing. She wouldn't be laughing for much longer. Not when she heard what he had to tell her.

"Chas, could I have a word?" Paddy asked, he didn't want to tell her in front of anyone. It deserved privacy.

"Why? You can tell me here?" Chas exclaimed looking at him as though he'd just asked her something completely absurd.

"It's Aaron." He prompted, hoping she would understand his reasons.

"Why, what's he done now? Hope he hasn't gotten himself into a fight-." She started before Paddy cut her off.

She was wasting time. "He's been stabbed. The hospital just called me."

Chas's face dropped before ultimate fear took over. She shook as she pulled her jacket on and shoved her purse into her bag. Gennie and Debbie had yet to speak, both watching her and Paddy in shock. "I-I need to get to the hospital. Is he okay?" Chas mumbled, raking her hair back off her face. "Paddy! Is he okay?"

"I don't k-know. They said he was in critical condition." He spoke honestly. "Come on, I'll take you."

"He'll be okay." Debbie told them, just as worried for her cousin as they were.

"Thanks." She said as she rushed past Paddy. She was in much need to get the hospital as fast as they could like he was.

All he had to go on was what the hospital had told him and that wasn't much. The kind receptionist who had called the vet surgery said that Aaron had been found by Prison wardens with a critical stab wound to his abdomen. She wouldn't tell him any more because she didn't know. He was currently in surgery to control the internal bleeding and put him in a more stable condition, so there was no further information. He couldn't believe it. He had four days. Four days until he was released. And the Basterds had put him in hospital. It made him livid to think they could do such a thing to their Aaron. He'd been so good, keeping out of trouble, keeping his head down. Only to be rewarded with internal bleeding and an seeable certainty that he would survive.

Chas was a wreck by the time they arrived at the hospital. Tear's streamed down her face as she spoke to the Doctor asking him what was happening. He'd given Aaron an eighty percent chance of survival which only made her worry about the other twenty percent. He was out of surgery and in recovery. According to Doctor Ambers, who was treating Aaron, he'd arrested in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and then again in theatre. They'd managed to control his bleeding and restart his heart but they were unaware of how long his brain had been starved of oxygen. They were unable to determine whether he would regain unconsciousness without some sort of brain damage. The news only sent Chas into a hysterical state, where Paddy had to take her to a quiet corner to calm her down. She couldn't believe she could be facing losing her son for a second time. She'd already experienced the worry and fear the first time around. She didn't think she could cope with it all again. She'd tried to joke that he would make her turn grey with all the stress he caused her but she just ended up crying more.

Jackson however kept calm through out. But you couldn't say the news didn't effect him at all. He'd asked Doctor Ambers questions that neither Chas nor Paddy had thought to ask. What other medical issues would Aaron face? What happened to the patients in previous scenarios? What sort of brain damage could he have sustained? He asked all the relevant questions and nodded at each response.

It wasn't long before Aaron was allowed visitors. He lay in the hospital bed surrounded by tubes and wires to help keep him alive. He was only just hanging on. To Jackson he looked small, no longer the muscular teen he knew. But replaced by a smaller ill looking boy, he knew he had lost weight in prison. Now his weight loss was highlighted more by the vast bed and the hospital gown that was baggy around his shoulders. Dark shadows were smudged on his pale face underneath his closed eyes and his mouth was obscured by breathing tubes. He looked in such a poor way. He just hoped he was better than he looked.

Jackson took a seat by Aaron's bed, careful of tangle of wires and tubes feeding into Aaron he took hold of his hand and held on to it like it was keeping Aaron with them. He was frightened to let go. If he let go then maybe they would lose Aaron and he didn't want that. He didn't care that Chas and Paddy were in the room and they could hear what he was saying when he started to speak to Aaron. He'd heard that people could hear you even when they were in a coma. He just hoped it was true. He needed Aaron to hear what he had to say.

"I know you can hear me." He said as the tears began to crawl slowly down his tanned face. "So please do as you're told for once and pull through this. I need you. We all need you." He paused to wipe at his eyes, never letting go of Aaron's hand. "So don't you dare go, don't you dare leave me behind."

As the days progressed the chances of Aaron wakening from his coma were becoming less and less. The doctor's were doing all they could to help Aaron recover from his horrific attack in prison but there was only so much they could. Jackson spent hours by his side, wishing, hoping, praying that Aaron would wake. A few times Hazel had been called by Paddy to talk sense into Jackson. Eating and sleeping were off Jackson's list of priorities as he kept watch over Aaron. He feared if he was to leave, Aaron would also. He was a constant visitor in Aaron's room in Intensive care.

It was over a week since Aaron had been admitted to hospital due to a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen and Jackson was close to giving up and admitting all defeat against Aaron not waking up. He hadn't moved or given an signal that he was to wake any time soon. Jackson had tried everything, he'd held his hand as he talked about trivial things, asked Paddy to bring in Aaron's iPod and sat through his choice in music, begged him to wake up and even threatened to leave him if he didn't wake up soon. If Aaron could hear him, he knew he was only calling his bluff, no way would he leave the younger man. When he thought all attempts were at a loss he thought he must have been daydreaming.

He swore he'd just felt Aaron squeeze his hand as he held it.

No. He was daydreaming he must have been. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all. So he put the weak hand squeeze down to him being hopeful and tired. Then it happened again. He'd definitely just felt that!

"Aaron? . . .Aaron can you hear me babe?" Jackson said excitedly. He wasn't expecting any verbal response from his boyfriend, after all he did have tubes down his throat. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. . ."

No, nothing. Jackson felt disappointed. Just when he thought Aaron was waking again, showing some sign of rejoining him. He put it down to a reflex or nervous twitch or something. He kicked himself from getting over excited about such a small thing.

He'd forgotten all about Chas leaving the room to get them a coffee until she returned. Two steaming cups of coffee in her hands as she backed into the room, using her bum to push the door open.

"Coffee, two sugars and milk?" She confirmed as she handed Jackson his coffee. She took a seat beside him, opened the lid of her own and began to blow on the contents to cool it down.

"Everything alright?" She asked, noticing Jackson's far away attitude.

"What-er. . . Yeah. Everything's fine- apart from the obvious." Jackson said, feeling a little silly still. He wasn't going to tell Chas, get her hopes up as well. She'd been a wreck the first three days, constantly in tears by Aaron's side. But she'd soon gotten herself together, putting up her wall of assurance that everything was going to be okay. He knew exactly where Aaron got that from now.

"You sure? I know a troubled face when I see one." Chas said.

"It's just. . . When you were gone, I thought I could feel Aaron squeeze my hand at least twice." Jackson told her, unable to keep to secret from her. He needed to tell somebody. He needed somebody to tell him it was a sign, that he wasn't dreaming it. "But then when I told him to squeeze again if he heard me he didn't. . ."

"You know Aaron, he doesn't like to be told what to do does he?" She laughed, giving him a warm smile. "I'm sure he'll wake up, in his own time mind you."

"Yeah. I just wish this hadn't happened in first place." Jackson said, running a hand over his head.

"You're not the only one who wishes that sweetie." Chas sighed before taking a sip of her coffee.

That evening Jackson spent most of it watching Aaron like a hawk, making sure he didn't miss a thing. He struggled in the fight against his sleepy eyes. Eventually he surrender himself to slumber, curling up on a row of hospital chairs at the side of the room and using his jacket as a pillow. It wasn't comfortable but it would do, he wasn't going to leave Aaron if he could help it. He hadn't long gotten himself as comfortable as he could get when he thought heard some sort of movement in the room. It wasn't Chas or Paddy, both of them had gone home an hour earlier and nobody else was visiting that evening. Aaron, it must have been him.

He opened his eyes to find Aaron fiddling with the tubes attached to his mouth. His heart monitor had picked up a little and was increasing as Aaron began to panic. Calmly and over excited with joy, Jackson treaded over to Aaron's bed and placed his hands on his and lowered them back to the bed. Bright blue eyes, he had began to think he would never see again, began to look up at him. They were scared and confused.

"It's okay, you're in hospital. You gave us all a scare." Jackson told him, placing a kiss onto Aaron's forehead. "I'll just let one of the doctors know you're awake." Aaron gave his hand a squeeze in return, still unable to form any words due to the tubes still down his throat.

Jackson was ordered to wait outside Aaron's room as the Doctor saw to him and the Nurse's made him more comfortable. He was dying to get back in there and hold Aaron, but he knew he needed to let them do their job. In the mean time he was allowed to watch through the window in the corridor and keep a safe eye on him that way. It was a while before the doctor left the room, he told him he was pleased with Aaron's recovery and that he would be expected to be a little groggy and confused for now.

"How you doing sleeping beauty?" Jackson teased as he entered the room.

"Alright." Aaron croaked from his position in the bed. The nurses had raised his bed a little so he was sitting up slightly. He still looked pale and ill. He'd lost no end of blood in theatre and on his way to the hospital. Just the other day they had stopped 'topping' him up.

"What a way to get yourself released early from prison, eh?" Jackson joked as he took a seat by Aaron's bed.

That earned him a smirk from Aaron.

"


	14. Chapter 14

As the days progressed the chances of Aaron wakening from his coma were becoming less and less. The doctor's were doing all they could to help Aaron recover from his horrific attack in prison but there was only so much they could. Jackson spent hours by his side, wishing, hoping, praying that Aaron would wake. A few times Hazel had been called by Paddy to talk sense into Jackson. Eating and sleeping were off Jackson's list of priorities as he kept watch over Aaron. He feared if he was to leave, Aaron would also. He was a constant visitor in Aaron's room in Intensive care.

It was over a week since Aaron had been admitted to hospital due to a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen and Jackson was close to giving up and admitting all defeat against Aaron not waking up. He hadn't moved or given an signal that he was to wake any time soon. Jackson had tried everything, he'd held his hand as he talked about trivial things, asked Paddy to bring in Aaron's iPod and sat through his choice in music, begged him to wake up and even threatened to leave him if he didn't wake up soon. If Aaron could hear him, he knew he was only calling his bluff, no way would he leave the younger man. When he thought all attempts were at a loss he thought he must have been daydreaming.

He swore he'd just felt Aaron squeeze his hand as he held it.

No. He was daydreaming he must have been. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all. So he put the weak hand squeeze down to him being hopeful and tired. Then it happened again. He'd definitely just felt that!

"Aaron? . . .Aaron can you hear me babe?" Jackson said excitedly. He wasn't expecting any verbal response from his boyfriend, after all he did have tubes down his throat. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. . ."

No, nothing. Jackson felt disappointed. Just when he thought Aaron was waking again, showing some sign of rejoining him. He put it down to a reflex or nervous twitch or something. He kicked himself from getting over excited about such a small thing.

He'd forgotten all about Chas leaving the room to get them a coffee until she returned. Two steaming cups of coffee in her hands as she backed into the room, using her bum to push the door open.

"Coffee, two sugars and milk?" She confirmed as she handed Jackson his coffee. She took a seat beside him, opened the lid of her own and began to blow on the contents to cool it down.

"Everything alright?" She asked, noticing Jackson's far away attitude.

"What-er. . . Yeah. Everything's fine- apart from the obvious." Jackson said, feeling a little silly still. He wasn't going to tell Chas, get her hopes up as well. She'd been a wreck the first three days, constantly in tears by Aaron's side. But she'd soon gotten herself together, putting up her wall of assurance that everything was going to be okay. He knew exactly where Aaron got that from now.

"You sure? I know a troubled face when I see one." Chas said.

"It's just. . . When you were gone, I thought I could feel Aaron squeeze my hand at least twice." Jackson told her, unable to keep to secret from her. He needed to tell somebody. He needed somebody to tell him it was a sign, that he wasn't dreaming it. "But then when I told him to squeeze again if he heard me he didn't. . ."

"You know Aaron, he doesn't like to be told what to do does he?" She laughed, giving him a warm smile. "I'm sure he'll wake up, in his own time mind you."

"Yeah. I just wish this hadn't happened in first place." Jackson said, running a hand over his head.

"You're not the only one who wishes that sweetie." Chas sighed before taking a sip of her coffee.

That evening Jackson spent most of it watching Aaron like a hawk, making sure he didn't miss a thing. He struggled in the fight against his sleepy eyes. Eventually he surrender himself to slumber, curling up on a row of hospital chairs at the side of the room and using his jacket as a pillow. It wasn't comfortable but it would do, he wasn't going to leave Aaron if he could help it. He hadn't long gotten himself as comfortable as he could get when he thought heard some sort of movement in the room. It wasn't Chas or Paddy, both of them had gone home an hour earlier and nobody else was visiting that evening. Aaron, it must have been him.

He opened his eyes to find Aaron fiddling with the tubes attached to his mouth. His heart monitor had picked up a little and was increasing as Aaron began to panic. Calmly and over excited with joy, Jackson treaded over to Aaron's bed and placed his hands on his and lowered them back to the bed. Bright blue eyes, he had began to think he would never see again, began to look up at him. They were scared and confused.

"It's okay, you're in hospital. You gave us all a scare." Jackson told him, placing a kiss onto Aaron's forehead. "I'll just let one of the doctors know you're awake." Aaron gave his hand a squeeze in return, still unable to form any words due to the tubes still down his throat.

Jackson was ordered to wait outside Aaron's room as the Doctor saw to him and the Nurse's made him more comfortable. He was dying to get back in there and hold Aaron, but he knew he needed to let them do their job. In the mean time he was allowed to watch through the window in the corridor and keep a safe eye on him that way. It was a while before the doctor left the room, he told him he was pleased with Aaron's recovery and that he would be expected to be a little groggy and confused for now.

"How you doing sleeping beauty?" Jackson teased as he entered the room.

"Alright." Aaron croaked from his position in the bed. The nurses had raised his bed a little so he was sitting up slightly. He still looked pale and ill. He'd lost no end of blood in theatre and on his way to the hospital. Just the other day they had stopped 'topping' him up.

"What a way to get yourself released early from prison, eh?" Jackson joked as he took a seat by Aaron's bed.

That earned him a smirk from Aaron.

"Your mum and Paddy are gonna be pleased to know you've finally woken up." Jackson told him.

"How- how long have I. . ." Aaron asked confused.

"Just over a week." Jackson told him. "You had us all worried."

The news of being unconscious for over week didn't ease the confused expression Aaron wore. It only seemed to confuse him even more.

"Don't try to worry yourself about it all. Just get some sleep." Jackson said. Ideally he didn't want Aaron to go back to sleep. He wanted to stay up all hours and just talk, become familiar with his voice again. But he couldn't do that, not if he wanted Aaron well enough to come back home.


	15. Chapter 15 (re-written)

For the next few days Aaron was only strong enough to keep awake for a few hours before he'd drift off back to sleep. It was frustrating for him to find himself unable to fight against the constant weight of tiredness but he had to rest if he wanted to get better. Paddy told him how the court had allowed him to go back home after being released from hospital and that they were proceeding with a full investigation on who lead his attack. So far nobody had come forward - surprise, surprise. But the prison was intent on catching who it was, they had their suspects. Aaron just felt relieved that he wouldn't be going back inside to carry out the last few days of his sentence left to serve. The experience of it all would haunt him for life, he was sure of it. He couldn't wipe the memory of the white hot pain that seared through his abdomen as they shoved their makeshift knife into his skin, or the smell of his own blood as he began to drench his clothes. He thought he was going to die there, he really did. He swore nobody was going to find him in time to save him.

A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J*

It was the day Aaron was being discharged from hospital. It couldn't have come any sooner. Three weeks of being kept under the watchful eyes of the doctors and nurses, stuck in a hospital bed and bored endless, was finally over. Jackson helped him to get settled in the living room when they got home, as Paddy took his bag upstairs. He was still as weak as a baby kitten, and the pain that came when he tugged on his stitches was enough to make him not want to move too much. None of them had spoken much about the attack, scared to breach the subject and more concerned in making sure Aaron was on the road to recovery. But today it seemed Jackson was brave enough to bring it up.

Jackson sat with Aaron on the sofa in the living room, both snuggled up watching a re-run of scrubs. Aaron's legs laid across Jackson's lap, as he sat with his back to one of the arms of the sofas, propped up with lots of cushions and pillows.

"So who did it?" Jackson asked, as watched Aaron's face carefully. He knew exactly how to read the younger man now.

"Done what?" Aaron responded pretending ignorance.

"Who was the person to stab you in prison?" Jackson asked, straight to the point.

Aaron's demeanor stiffened and he locked his jaw as he continued staring at the TV. He couldn't tell anyone who did it. He knew perfectly well who it was. He couldn't forget their faces if he tried, they haunted his sleep. But he couldn't tell Jackson. Jackson would only want him to tell the prison who were carrying out the investigation, and that would only make things worse. He didn't know how much time those people were serving in prison. They could be out in the near future and if they knew he got them into more trouble, he would be done for, that was for certain. No, he wasn't going to tell anyone. As far as everyone else was concerned, he didn't see who they were, they attacked him from behind.

"Aaron. . ." Jackson pushed. "You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"There's nothing to talk about. Like I told you before I don't know who stabbed me." Aaron snapped, still staring at the screen. He didn't want to look at Jackson, in fear of spilling the truth.

"No Aaron. Somebody hurt you and I want to know who. You need to talk about this." Jackson told him as he tried twisting Aaron round to face him.

"I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine now aren't I?" Aaron assured him. He didn't want to talk about it. That stupid Gary was the one who stabbed him, made his life hell in prison. He wanted to forget about him now, if he could help it.

"If you say so." Jackson said sarcastically as he raised his hands and sat back on the sofa.

Aaron just rolled his eyes. "I need a shower." He said as he carefully lowered his legs to the floor and stood slowly, a hand carefully placed over the area where he was stabbed. He could still smell the hospital lingering on his clothes and skin.

"Do you need a hand?" Jackson offered. He knew Aaron was still a little weak. He'd be a little unsteady on his feet for a while.

"I can manage." Aaron barked before he went upstairs for his shower, passing Paddy on his way into the bathroom.

"What was all that about?" Paddy asked Jackson as he took a seat in the living room. He'd just experienced a moody Aaron, which wasn't a good sign.

"Don't ask. . .I just thought I'd try getting Aaron to open up about it all." Jackson explained. "Nobody's spoken to him about it yet."

"…with good reason not to." Paddy laughed lightly. "Thought you would have learnt by now, trying to get Aaron to open up is a thing no wise man has dared to challenge."

"He doesn't seem right though." Jackson admitted. He'd seen Aaron, how he acted, what he didn't say and it troubled him. He seemed different.

"Prison changes people, isn't that what they say?" Paddy joked. "I wouldn't fret too much about it. He'll come round in his own time. For now though, do you want to help me with tea? Aaron's favorite."

A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J*

After his shower Aaron felt completely wiped out of any energy. Once he had dried himself and dressed into a fresh set of clothes, with a fresh dressing on to cover his stitches, he gently got on to his bed and laid down. No sooner had his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. He didn't just blame the reason behind his latest stay in hospital for how tired he was lately but also the countless nights he lay awake in his cell while his cell mate snored or talked and talked. No one could blame him from wanting to rest up and catch up on his sleep.

Downstairs, Jackson helped Paddy prepare their meal for that evening. They made a good team, cutting the vegetables up and preparing everything from scratch. Even though they were meant to be cooking Aaron's favorite meal, Paddy insisted that they included some vegetables on their plates, especially the younger man's. He had been eating poorly put together, tasteless meals, with hardly any nutritional value whilst in prison and lost weight. He needed to be eating healthy meals that would help him get back to good health and strength and that meant vegetables in Paddy's book.

They were just serving up the food on to the plates and setting the kitchen table, when there was a quick knock on the front door and in strolled Chas.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize that you were having your tea, I'll come back later." Chas apologized once she stepped foot into the kitchen and saw the two mean, flitting around with pans and plates.

"No! Stay and have some with us, there's plenty to go around." Paddy insisted, as he pulled another plate out of the top cupboard and set another place at the table.

"Are you sure?" Chas asked, already taking her coat off and hanging on the back of a chair. "I only came over to see how Aaron was doing."

"He's doing fine." Jackson told her. "Still at little weak, but still Aaron . . . if you get me."

"Giving you a lot of trouble is he?" Chas questioned. She knew exactly what her son could be like.

"Hmm. . .not exactly." Jackson said. "Just being a little cagey about things."

"Which is to be expected." Paddy assured him once more, piling a hefty amount of vegetables on what was to be Aaron's plate.

"Sounds like my Aaron." Chas said, stepping back as Paddy squeezed past her to reach a few more plates. "Do you want me to go upstairs and get him down? I presume he's up there, locked away in his room."

"That would be great thanks." Paddy smiled. "Dinner should be ready in a few ticks."

Chas made her way upstairs and knocked on her son's bedroom door. It was slightly a jar and she could just about make out a figure lying on top of the bed in the darkened room. Realizing that he was asleep and there was no way she going to get a response from him any time soon, she pushed the door open further and stepped into the room. She stood watching him a shot while. He looked so peaceful and calm. This was the only time she would really be allowed to look at him properly. In his awakened state he would tell her to go away or shout at her if he caught her staring at him, studying his face and taking a mental picture to keep locked away safely in her mind.

He was her baby. No matter how old he got, what he done or what mistakes she had made, he would always be her baby. Her baby boy that clung so tightly to her leg when he was toddler, who loved his Mickey Mouse cuddly toy and was so excited for his first day of school. Her heart clenched tightly at the memory of being so close to losing her baby boy. It was twice now that she had nearly lost him, one time too many, for her liking. She wouldn't be surprised if she now had a few grey hairs amongst her usual raven locks.

She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took in his slumber. Ever so quietly she walked towards the bed and perched herself carefully on the edge, next to his hip. His hair was still damp from the shower, black just like his mum's and Uncle Cain's hair. She ran her hand tenderly back through his soft hair and placed a kiss on to his forehead. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as the overwhelming truth of nearly losing him again took forefront in her thoughts. It was every mother's worst nightmare, losing their child. She promised from now on that she would protect him with every ounce of her being. She wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to him again, not if she could help it.

Quickly, she wiped away the few tears that had managed to break through and took a few moments to calm herself before rousing the young man from his sleep.

"Aaron love, it's time to wake up." Chas spoke, her hand now resting on his shoulder.

A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J*

He could hear his mother's voice invading his sleep and smell her perfume, as he tried to work out where he had fallen asleep.

In hospital, a few times when he had woken up he had thought he was back in his cell. It took a few moments for him to realize that he wasn't. He just couldn't get over that he managed to survive the attack and he was alive to be back at home with Jackson, his mum and Paddy.

". . . Aaron, Paddy and Jackson have made tea downstairs." Chas told him, hoping it would wake him up a little bit more. Usually the mention of food would get him up and out of bed. "Do you feel up for coming downstairs and having some with us, love?"

He blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He was at home, on his bed with his mother perched on the edge of it beside him. She looked like she had been crying. What was she upset about?

"Aaron?"

"What?- Yeah. . . I'll come and have some." Aaron said, still shaking the remnants of sleep.

That made Chas smile. "Good. I'll let them know you're now coming down then."

A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J* A&J*

They all sat round the table sharing little bits and pieces of their week with one and other as they ate. Chas was delighted to fill them in on little bits of gossip that she had caught hold of whilst working behind the bar and Jackson had few funny tales tell about various silly people he had encountered in the past few days. Aaron was quite happy to sit back and listen. He had managed a few mouthfuls of vegetables under Paddy's gaze and more than few mouthfuls of Pizza but he couldn't manage any more. It would only make his stomach hurt. He pushed his plate back, quite content to sit and listen to the three of them chat away to one and other.

Authors note:  
Hello everyone, I am back writing again. I've found myself at loose end and realized many of my fics on here are quite unfinished. So I intend to finish them all. I won't finish them in rush with leaving little to no thought or effort into how they end. No, I will make sure they carry on course to how intended them to go. I've decided to re-write a few of the last few chapters in this fic, simply because I don't like how they turned out, they seemed rushed and with no thought put into them at all.

I hope you liked the way I have re written this one and will carry on reading make fiction. As you guys are the main reason behind why I write these. Thank you for taking your time to read and I hope you leave a review.


End file.
